One-Off Tales
by Solerwolf21
Summary: This is just some one offs that pop into my head from time to time. I'll probably update this from time to time so enjoy!
1. The Storm

_This is just a one-off with Sonic and Soler just something I've had in my head for a while. Hope you enjoy!_

Two streaks, one white and one blue, ran across a plain at speeds no human or vehicle could ever reach.

"Come on, Sonic! We need to get back the city, man." The white hedgehog said.

"Yeah I know, Soler. But hey, let's at least enjoy this run. I mean, we haven't been out here in a long time." The blue hedgehog named Sonic replied. Soler sighed.

"Fine, man. But you know this means we probably won't be back till nightfall." He responded.

"Yeah yeah, I know that. Let's just enjoy this run, okay?" Sonic said, and the two lessened their pace to enjoy the scenery. As the two ran, gray and ominous clouds rolled in over the plains, coming closer and closer. Soler noticed the clouds coming in and sighed.

"Welp, looks like we're gonna get rained on." He said, unamused. Sonic only shrugged.

"A little rain's never hurt anyone. Besides, it'd be cool to run through the rain." Sonic replied, sounding almost excited about the rain.

 _This coming from the hedgehog who hates water._ Soler brooded. As the clouds grew closer, they seemed to cover the the entirety of the plains by the time it reached them. They could hear thunder rumble through the clouds, powerful and majestic. The thundering sounded like it was coming from everywhere simultaneously, the clouds darkening Just then, the rain finally started to come down on the two hedgehogs, drenching them.

"Welp, here's the rain you wanted so much." Soler commented sarcastically. When his blue counterpart didn't respond, Soler looked over and deadpanned when he saw the hedgehog with his mouth open, trying to catch the rain in his mouth. "How old are you again?"

"Old enough to enjoy the rain." Sonic remarked cheerfully. Soler chuckled with a shake of his head.

"Well, let's just get through this rain. It looks like it might get worse." Soler said as he eye-balled the darker clouds rolling in. The two continued their run as the rain came down. The light translucent rain turned into a straight downpour of heavy drops with a series of loud thundering.

"Well, is this what you wanted?" Soler asked.

"Well this may be a little much, but we can handle it." Sonic responded. Soler only shook his head.

 _Why do I have a bad feeling that this storm is only going to get worse? Way worse…_ The white hedgehog worried when lightning struck the ground with a force to be reckoned with, raw power at its greatest. Lighting strikes began to come down even more frequently, visible even in the distance. Before either hedgehog could react, the wind picked up as it blew the rain with strength, compelling the two hedgehogs to shield their eyes. The almost deafening wind howled in rage, drowning out all other sound.

"Okay, that's it. We need to find shelter!" Soler tried to shout over the wind.

"Yeah, this storm seems to be only getting worse." Sonic admitted, "But I don't see any place around here. All I see is flatland." Soler scanned the area as best he could with the rain blowing into his face, and spotted what appeared to be a little town in the distance.

"Hey! I think there's something over there!" He yelled to Sonic, who looked over to where he was pointing.

"Yeah, let's… Oh no." He muttered, his eyes widening in horror. Soler looked back to where he was looking, gaining the same expression upon seeing the sight.

"Oh god." He mumbled. The two stopped and watched as a tornado formed a few miles from the town. Its tail touched the ground and began ripping it apart. As the tornado traveled, it grew much larger than from it first touched the ground. While the tornado effortlessly picked a massive boulder it passed over on its way to the town, the two watched in utter shock.

"Dude! The way that tornado picked up the boulder with ease says that it's an EF5" Soler said.

"I'm guessing that's not good?" Sonic questioned.

"Not good? More like the worse thing that could happen! An EF5 class tornado has wind speeds beyond 200 mph. It's strong enough to rip houses and buildings down to their framework. Hell, it can pick up things heavier than that boulder and hurl them over a mile away!' He exclaimed.

"Okay, so it's bad. But what can we do to stop it?" Sonic asked.

"There's nothing we can do!" Soler cried out.

"Well that thing is heading right for that town, and we're not just going to sit here and not try to help. So let's go!" Sonic said as he boomed off and towards the town. Soler stood there for a moment more, watching the tornado grow increasingly gargantuan in size.

"Luna, watch over me." He whispered, dashing off.

Into the storm…


	2. I Will Protect You

_Trust and faith in each other can go a long way_

" _ **I Will Protect You"**_

"Ow! That hurts." Soler exclaimed.

"Well you shouldn't have gotten so beat up." Luna retorted as she patched him up. The two sat upon a hill topped off with a tree. The hill overlooked the village that they both lived in, the sun sinking in the sky.

"Well I wasn't going to let those bandits just try to come and steal from us. Not on my watch, their not." He said confidently. Luna smirked in admiration of his bravery. Soler saw her smirk as she bandaged a spot above his eye. "Plus, I'd do whatever it takes to see that cute smirk of yours. Ow!" She laughed softly.

"Hold still, Romeo, and it won't hurt so much." Luna teased as Soler smiled at the sound of her laugh, which always made him feel warm inside.

"So, how do you think you're dad is handling the damages?" He asked, taking notice of her somber change of expression.

"Hmm, well, I don't know. I know you tried to keep the damage to a minimum, but those bandits did some decent damage to some of the houses. Heck, if you hadn't gotten back to the village when you did, it could've been much worse." She admitted. Soler sighed in response.

"Yeah. I should've gotten back here sooner, and maybe then there would've been no damages at all." He muttered defeatedly. Luna heard his change of tone and stopped what she was doing. She looked him straight in his eyes, her hands cupping the sides of his face.

"Soler, look at me." She ordered. When Soler met her gaze, his despair became apparent.

"Don't get down because you couldn't stop them from damaging a few houses. I mean, at least there were no casualties. And everyone is safe, that's all that matters." She cooed to him in reassurance.

"But if I was faster, then-"

"No buts. We can always replace some building, but we can't replace a life. So don't feel down, you came in and saved the village like the hero you are, the hero I love." She interjected. Then, she proceeded to press her lips into his for a quick, heartfelt kiss. "So don't get down on being a little late, we're all alive, and that's all that matters." Soler looked into her purple eyes, which filled him with confidence again, as did her smile.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks, Luna." He replied. Her smiled sweetened as she let go of his face.

"No problem. Now turn around and let me see you're back. Gotta check to see if there's any damage there." She told him.

"Luna, I'm pretty sure that there's no damage on my back." He stated matter-of-factly. She countered with a smug look.

"Oh, really? Are you positive about that?"

"Yes, I am."

"You sure you're positive?"

"Positive." He said smugly. She looked at him for another moment, leaned in close to him again, making him blush this time. "What?" Luna said nothing, instead getting closer and closer. He didn't move as she approached, and their noses were eventually touching. She slowly started to close her eyes and opened her mouth a little. Soler took the cue and did the same. Their lips were just centimeters apart, and right before they met, Soler's eyes shot open as he yelled in pain from a smack.

"Owwww! Why did you slap my back like that?" He whined. Luna didn't hear him because of her laughter. He glared at her as he rubbed his back, when he touched a certain point and winced in pain. She stifled her laughing, wiping a tear from her eye.

"See? I told you. You got hurt on your back, now let me help." She said. Soler sighed and showed his back to her. She sat down and got to work patching him up. She worked quietly, a mere bruise to deal with. Soler watched the sun go down as the moon slowly started to rise.

"Hey, doesn't this remind you of something?" He asked her.

"Hmm, and what would that be?" She asked as she worked.

"Well, us on this hill, you patching me up, and the moon rising. It reminds me of the first time I protected the village. You know, after you guys took me in." He answered, generating a flood of memories for her. This hedgehog, who was a total stranger to them, that they had saved returned the favor and protected the village from a gang that had been ransacking the place.

"Yeah, I remember it now. You really saved the day." She acknowledged.

"Yeah, I guess you can say I did. But man, I was in a lot worse shape than this." He joked. Luna remembered patching him up like this, but he had a lot more bandages on him. She remembered that he had protected her from one of the gang members, taking a slash to the back to protect her. She gently rubbed the spot where he took the machete. For her.

"Yeah. You were." She said quietly.

"Yeah. I mean, I gotta admit, I was scared, but I had to protect you guys, ya know, and-" He stopped his talking when he heard sniffling behind him. He turned around and saw Luna looking down, in tears. "Luna, what's wrong?"

"You were in such bad shape when that happened, and I was so worried." She responded.

"Luna." He said, bringing her in and holding her close as she cried softly.

"It's going to be okay. That was a long time ago." He assured her as he gently stroked her quills. She sniffled,

"I know it was a long time ago, but what's not to say that someone or something else comes that even you can't stop?" She said as more tears started to swell up. "I already get scared whenever these bandits come and you have to go stop them, but I just have a feeling that something else is going to come and… And…" Luna broke down. Soler had never seen her like that, totally shaken up. He guessed that she might be able to sense something with her Chaos abilities, but he didn't know much except what she'd taught him. He didn't care though, because she was sitting in his arms, scared. And it broke his very being to see his love like this.

"Luna…" He whispered. She looked up at him watery-eyed. Soler put his hand under her chin. He brought her close to him to give her a passionate kiss. The kiss lasted a few moments, but it felt like forever to them. Soler broke the kiss and looked her in the eyes.

"Luna, I know the future can be frightening. And I know that there will always be someone or thing out there that might want to harm us. But like you said to me earlier, as long as you guys are alive and with me, I'll always protect you. You guys are what make me want to get stronger, so that none of you will get hurt. So please don't cry, I'll always be here to protect you, okay?" He promised her as he wiped a tear from her face. She looked into his unwavering eyes, a signature to stick to his word. She smiled a bit while looking at him.

"Okay, Soler, I believe you." She said. He smiled and held her close. She closed her eyes as she rested her head on his chest, listening to his soothing heartbeat. "I love you, Soler." He grinned and kissed her head gently.

"And I love you, Luna." He replied as he closed his eyes, also enjoying the moment.

Soler opened his eyes to a brightly shining sun. He took a look around himself, and realized that he was in a bed, and the room reminded him of the night. He sat up in the bed and looked out the window.

"So it was just a memory, huh?" He murmured to himself as a tear rolled down his face. The doors to the room opened up, and in walked Princess Luna.

"Oh! I see you're finally up. You looked like you were sleeping so soundly that I didn't want to wake you." She said to him with a smile. Soler stared at her for a second. Then he smiled in return as he wiped the tear away.

"Oh. Well thanks, I needed a good rest." He responded.

"Well I'm glad. Now will you join me for some breakfast then, Soler?" She asked. He got out of bed and put his shoes on.

"Yeah. Let's go." He said, and the two left the room.

 _I don't know about you guys, but this was in my head for the longest time. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and if this is posted before the last few chapters of the first arc of ATA, then I'll be sure to put up a description of what Luna (the Hedgehog) looks like. If not, then ignore that last sentence. Anywho, this has been Solerwolf… OUT!_

 _Wait! I got an idea before I post what Luna looks like I want to know how you guys imagine her._


	3. A Little Push

_This is a short thing I've had in my mind. It's set in just the Sonic Universe and is non-canon with ATA._

 _ **A Little Push**_

 _ **(P.O.V. none, New Mobotropolis)**_

It is a warm morning in New Mobotropolis as we find two hedgehogs, one blue and one white, walking together towards the chili dog stand for some breakfast.

"Dude I still don't understand what's with you and your obsession with chili dogs?" the white hedgehog named Soler said. The blue hedgehog, named Sonic, only laughed,

"Oh, Soler, Soler, Soler. As long as we've been together and you still can't understand the godly taste of chili dogs. Tisk tisk shame on you my friend." he responded. Soler rolled his eyes,

"I understand that they're good but did we really have to skip out on mom's cooking? You know I love it when she makes those waffles." Soler responded sadly. Sonic only slung an arm around him and gave him his award winning smile,

"Trust me. A good chili dog in the morning can keep you settled over the good chunk of the day. Now come on we're here." the two hedgehogs walked up to the stand and the guy had his back to them as he was still doing a little prep work.

"Excuse me, good sir. Two of your finest chili dogs please?" Sonic ordered. The guy turned around to show he was a middle-aged black cat that was wearing a white apron, with a blue long sleeved polo shirt. He smiled at the site of the two hedgehogs,

"If it isn't Sonic and Soler. I can see you love my chili dogs so much there the first thing you two eat in the mornings huh?"

"You know it! Now two of your finest please." Sonic asked. The guy nodded and went to work making the two dogs. He quickly made them, placed them in holders and placed them on the counter for the two.

"There ya go, boys. Two of my finest dogs! And don't worry about payment there on the house this morning." he said with pride. Sonic visibly brightened,

"Alright! You're the best! Thanks!" The two there food and walked off from the stand enjoying their breakfast. The two ate in silence as they enjoyed their food.

"Man fis is fo good!" Sonic said with a mouthful. Soler swallowed,

"Don't eat with your mouth full." He told him. Sonic swallowed and smiled brightly to which all Soler could do was just smiled and shake his head. The two finished their food and threw away the wrappers as they continued their walk. Sonic burped satisfied as he rubbed his stomach,

"Those were some good dogs, wouldn't ya say?" Sonic asked.

"They were alright man, I'm just glad to have a full tummy." Soler responded. The two continued on in silence as they digested their food. After a little ways of silence, Soler decided to break it,

"So to break the silence. How've things been with the princess lately?" he asked. Sonic looked at him questionably,

"Things are fine between me and Sal why?" he asked.

"Oh no reason just you two are so 'on again, off again' I just wanna keep in the loop." he answered. Sonic chuckled,

"Yeah right as if you're just trying your best to not show you're jealous huh?" Sonic responded. Soler faked laughed loud,

"HA HA HA! You are one funny hedgehog to think I'd ever be jealous of you blue boy."

"Oh come on it's' alright to be jealous that the ladies like me more than you." Sonic retorted. The two hedgehogs had walked out of the city out to the meadows in front. They both took seats and relaxed on the grass before continuing,

"Dude whats there to be jealous of. I mean from what I've learned and seen, you're again off again with a princess, you dated a traitor, and I think you had a thing with Mina at some point. Oh and there's Amy who's your dedicated fan girl. So yeah I'm good." Soler responded laying down in the grass.

"Well It has it's ups and downs sure but like they say it's to have love and lose than to never have loved at all." Sonic replied sitting down next to him. Sole gave him a surprised look,

"Hmm never would've thought you would actually know a line like that. But nah I'm good."

"Oh come on there has to be someone you like. How about Amy? You two date it'll get her off my back."

"Yeah no. Me and her cool but I think she secretly doesn't like me all that well."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well she told me one day, and I quote, "You keep taking my darling Sonic away from me. I hate you." end quote. Yeah, I think I'm more like competition than a love interest." he joked. Sonic chuckled,

"I'm sure she was just joking."

"Yeah I know she was but still."

"Yeah. So that crosses Amy off the list, what about Rouge? I see you two flirt all the time whenever we meet up with Shadow and them." Sonic asked.

"Oh no not that devil woman! It looks like flirting to you but she keeps playing with my emotions with her feminine charms and ways. I swear the next time we meet she will not get me again!" Soler declared loudly. Sonic only chuckled quietly,

 _I think he can't handle her teasing is all._ Sonic thought, "Well if the bats of the list then who is it that you have a thing for? There has to be one." Soler actually took a few moments to think on it. It was quiet for a while as the wind blew and Soler thought. Sonic had begun tapping his foot impatiently,

"I'm waiting?" he groaned.

"Well excuse me for actually thinking about it like someone suggested." Soler retorted

"Well, you got anyone in mind yet? Come on name her and I'll help give you a little push how about that." Sonic added.

"Hmm don't think you'd want to do that but if I had to think about it then the girl that comes close would have to be Sally actually." he said. He paused to look at Sonic face which was a mix of emotions.

"Dude before you freak, you know I wouldn't even attempt a move on Sally because I consider you my brother and bro code doesn't allow that without permission. And second, even if we did get together I don't think I could stand seeing you're jealous face whenever were together. Remember how you reacted when Monkey Khan and her were a thing. You hated him for it and I don't want you hating me over a girl." Soler explained. Sonic straightened his face,

"First off I didn't like it when they were together because Khan literally tried to kill me when we first met and our relationship has been rocky ever since. So seeing them together sucked and I didn't approve of it. And second if its Sal then I'll still give you a little helping hand. I mean we're not together or anything and she's her own person so whoever she wants to date she can date em." Sonic responded. That caught Soler all off guard as he looked at him stunned,

"Wait really?' he asked to which Sonic nodded, "And you wouldn't be upset or anything?" Sonic shook his head,

"Listen, dude, I really want you to get back out there on the dating since especially since it's been so long. Besides if things don't work then things don't work, no harm no foul." Sonic answered. Soler was really stunned by how mature Sonic was being,

"Wow uh, thanks, man that's very kind of you." Sonic smiled proudly,

"No problem. Now do want to try and go for her or not?" he asked. Soler was quiet again unsure,

"I don't know man. I'll have to think on it and tell you." he responded. Sonic sighed,

"Alright then, I'm all ears for whenever you make up your mind then."

"Thanks." It got silent between the two as they went back to watching the sky in peace. Soler's mind was in thought at their conversation and on if Sonic was serious or not. He closed his eyes taking in the breeze and grass to help his thinking. Some time must have passed cause the time he opened them it was at Sonic's voice and the sun was higher in the sky,

"Hey what time is it?" he asked. Soler looked to his communicator for time,

"It's a little bit before noon. Why?" at hearing the time Sonic stood and brushed himself off,

"Oh it's just Tails and I are going out adventuring today. We're taking the tornado and everything, just like old times." Sonic answered. Soler nodded,

"Yeah, you two deserve a bro day. Tell him I said hi when you get there."

"Sure thing. Later!" and with a dash, Sonic was gone leaving Soler alone with his thoughts. Soler laid there watching the clouds go by in the blue sky in his thoughts and just relaxing in general on such a great day. He soon heard the sound of rotors and saw the tornado flying overhead, going to who knows where. He smiled at the sight,

 _Glad those two get to spend some time together. They deserve it._ He thought. Soler got so relaxed he started to yawn feeling drowsy.

 _Guess I'm still a bit tired._ He thought. He then slowly started to close his eyes feeling the soft grass under him feeling completely at ease with everything as he drifted off to sleep.

Soler was still lying on the ground asleep peacefully in dream land. The breeze though had other plans for the napping hedgehog as it picked up a blade of grass and floated it right on his nose. The sudden sensation of the grass made him scrunch up his face. The grass blade stayed there and started to wrinkle in place making his face scrunch up more and his nose tingle until... _*ACHOO!*._ The sneeze made Soler swipe the blade of grass off his nose. Being woken up he gave out a mighty yawn and stretched. He lazily opened an eye to see it was nearly sunset now as he's slept the day away.

* * *

 _Hmm well, today's been well spent, I might as well doze back off._ He thought, but that thought was interrupted by the sound of footsteps.

"So I see you've made the most of the day." Soler opened one eye and looked to see Sally Acorn (Post Genesis Wave) looking down at him.

"Oh hello princess, and yes today has been well spent." he replied. Sally rolled her eyes and smirked,

"Well mind if I sit and enjoy it with you?" she asked.

"Not at all, there's more than enough grass for everyone." he responded and She took a seat next to him. The two were silent for the next few moments just enjoying the day. Sally looking up at the sky and Soler relaxing with his eyes closed.

"So what are you doing all the way out here?" she asked breaking the silence. Soler opened one eye to look at her,

"Well this morning Sonic and got some chili dogs for breakfast and after we sorta wondered out here and just talked for a while before he had to go." Soler answered. Sally giggled,

"Yeah sounds like Sonic to eat chili dogs first thing in the morning. But what made you stay out here after he left?"

"Well I was thinking over our conversation and the grass was so comfy I just didn't feel like getting up. So I dozed off and took a sweet relaxing nap." Soler responded rubbing the grass. That made her giggle more,

"Yeah and that sounds like you." she said. The entered another silence this one a tad more awkward as they didn;t know what to say next. That was until Sally spoke up again,

"So what were you talking about that had you thinking so much?" she asked. Soler hesitated at that question remembering his and Sonic last interaction and not knowing if he should just tell the truth or make something up. He glanced at her and could see her looking at him patiently awaiting his response. He internally sighed,

"Well, we were talking about girls really. The conversation turned more towards who I like by the end though, so ya know just guy stuff." he responded slightly quickly. That peaked her interest,

"Oh really. So is there any girl you like?" she asked. Soler again paused thinking on how to answer, but him knowing Sally for being smart enough to sniff out a lie his best bet was the truth.

"Well the girl I said I like was you actually." he said. He looked to see her start to blush slightly and look back up at the sky,

"Hehe don't sweat It, Sal.' Soler said quickly sitting up now, "I know you probably see me as annoying and stuff. So don't sweat it." he said with a smile. Sally was quiet as she looked up at the sky that was now entering twilight with the setting sun. It stayed silent as Soler was starting to dread telling her the truth.

"It's okay that you like me." she finally said surprising him. She smiled as she looked at him their eyes locked,

"Actually you're wrong that I find you annoying. Well almost, when I first met you I thought you were going to be like another Sonic, a smart mouth loose cannon who doesn't like to think about his actions. But as I got to know you and see how you acted my opinion started to change. It changed, even more, when you came clean to all of us about your past and Luna I started to admire you actually." she said. Soler was silent was he listened to her words,

"I admired you because you keep a smile on your face even after what you've been through. I mean the strength to do something like that alone is more than I have. So it's okay if you say you like me I'm not against it in the slightest. In fact-" she quickly closed the gap between them and gave him a kiss on the cheek making him blush and her own face redden,

"I wouldn't be against it all." she said. Soler was stunned beyond belief and almost couldn't believe this was happening his mind gone. She giggled at his expression went back to looking at the becoming night sky as it filled with stars. Soler still quiet just sat there looking at the smiling girl, is brain gone. So with his brain he just let his instincts take over.

"Hey Sal." he said causing her to look back over to him,

"Yes?" he gently cupped her face with his hand and brought her in for a kiss. The kiss lasted for a few moments and in those few moments, everything was bliss and calm as if nothing was wrong in that space. When they broke apart Soler's mind had finally caught up to what had happened and his eyes widen as his face reddened madly.

"Oh, my...uh...Sal, I'm...sorry I didn't! Uhh." Soler stammered as he jumped away slightly. Sally only giggled with her face flushed too,

"It's uh fine really don't worry about it." she responded. She then stood up quickly and brushed herself off,

"I think I should get going. It is getting late out." She then said. Soler still flustered justed nodded,

"Yeah. yeah, it is getting late. Getting home would be the best option." he responded quickly,

"Yeah, you going home soon?"

"Oh uh no, no, I think I'll stay out here a little longer ya know, enjoy the night." She just nodded,

"Ok don't stay out here and catch a cold now. Night." she said walking away,

"Night." he responded back watching her leave. Sally took a few steps away from him before stopping,

"Soler. If you ever come to a decision no matter what it is I'd like to know." she started before turning back to look at him with a smile,

"Cause I think I liked the preview." she said with a wink before walking off. Soler watched her walk off his heart beating fast and his mind in a loop over what just happened. But then one thought popped into his head which was louder than the others,

"Oh my god! I just kissed Sonic's on again off again girlfriend! What am I going to do!" he screamed and went on in a rant to himself on what he was going to do. But little ways off a blue hedgehog had seen the whole scene and a smirk was on his face,

"See I told ya. All you needed was a little push." he said before walking off leaving Soler.

 _There ya have it, folks. But to give you some insight in my AU of Sonic with Soler in it, he and Sally do go out for a time but eventually, they break up on mutual terms. There was no bad blood between the two either and they still stayed close friends. So announcements! First off sorry for being so silent I've been in a down lately and it's taken a toll on my stories. So sorry again. Next, to make up for it I'm going to be making a lot of mini-stories to tide you guys over so my one-offs story thing will be getting updated more often! And the good part about that is that all the stories in there will be non-canon so anything and everything can happen! Also, I can take request for ideas you guys want to see too and put them here! Anywho that's all so this is Solerwolf Out!_

 _P.S. Sorry for bad editing, Wanted to get this out as soon as possible._


	4. Dance at Sunset

_This one is a request by_ ** _blueblaze_** _and is in the EQG universe. Hope I did ya good._

 ** _Dance at Sunset_**

 ** _(P.O.V. None)_**

Today we look upon a wonderful day in the city of Ponyville (Yes I'm calling it that since it doesn't have a name and I don't feel like making one up). In this city and on this day we find a red-haired girl walking the city not knowing what to do today.

"I wonder what I should do today?" the girl, named Sunset, said aloud. As she walked she came upon a park in the city and she could see it had children playing and running about with parents keeping an eye on them. She smiled at the site of youth as they went about without a care in the world. As she scanned the park she noticed a tuft of white laying under a tree. She smirked and walked up to it knowing what is attached to it. She walked to it and smiled as she saw a snoozing teen completely relaxed under the tree. The teen's name was Soler and he liked to nap there whenever he got free time or hand nothing to do. Sunset smiled as she looked down on him,

"So I see you're enjoying today," she said. Soler stirred at her voice and opened his eyes to look at her,

"Sunset what perfect timing. Think you could help me with something," he asked.

"And what might that be?"

"Think you could be my pillow for a bit. As soft as this ground is it puts my neck at a weird angle. Also, you're super soft." he asked. Sunset only giggled not surprised from his request,

"Well since it's such a nice day sure." she agreed. Once she did she sat down against the tree and he laid his head on her lap. Once the two got in comfy positions they relaxed in silence as they enjoyed the day and being in each other's presents. As they sat Sunset began to stroke his hair gently which only added to his comfort as he shifted more in her lap. She smiled seeing his comfort with her,

"So Sunset, besides being a fantastic pillow what else are doing on this wonderful day." He said with his eyes still closed.

"I don't know yet. I was trying to figure out what I should do when I saw you laying here and decided to come over. What are your plans besides laying around." she asked.

"Eh, I'm in the same corner as you. Shadow kicked me out the house this morning telling me that I need to find something to do outside. So here I am." Sunset briefly stopped massaging his head and gave him concerned look,

"Are you and Shadow fighting or something?" she asked.

"Nah he's done this before. He says it's so I learn to enjoy nature and to not be cooped up inside all the time. It's whatever really but," Soler sat up and stretched. He then turned around to look at Sunset,

"The real concern here should be is that neither one of us have anything to do on a beautiful day like today," he said. Sunset smiled softly looking at him,

"Ok then, what do you suggest we do about that then," she asked. He smiled back, stood up and offered her a hand up,

"Let's go and have fun today. Together!" he said brightly. She nodded and took his hand standing up.

"Alright, then what do you suggest we do then," she asked. Soler took a moment to think about what to do,

"Well, what do you like to do? We'll go wherever you want to go today," he said.

"Oh well, I like to go to like museums and things, ya know nerdy stuff. I'm sure you wouldn't want to spend you're you're whole day at places like that," she responded her tone a bit down. Soler only smiled,

"Well you're right I wouldn't-" he started and that line made her feel a bit down but Soler took her hands which made her look up at his smiling face, "But I don't care where it is we go. As long as I'm doing it with you the I couldn't think of a better time." he said. His words made her heart flutter and feel warm inside as she began to smile again.

"There's that pretty smile of yours I like so much. Now off to the, or a museum!" he said taking her hand and walking off to the museum.

* * *

"Hmm, so what is it supposed to be exactly?" Soler asked. Sunset looked at it with the same confused expression,

"I have no idea," she responded. The two left the park and went to an art museum first. They were currently in the mixed expressionism and the sculpture they were looking at was the centerpiece of the exhibit and it was highly confusing. The two turned their heads from side to side trying to figure out what the artist was going for but they were just coming up blank.

"Maybe he's trying to talk about how the world is a mix of races with all the different shades of colors?" Sunset suggested.

"Or maybe he's trying to say how though we all are different races and cultures were all really the same humans, only the titles we've given ourselves are what make us stand apart?" Soler suggested. Sunset just nodded,

"Deep." she responded. The two continued to look at the sculpture completely entranced by it until a grumble from someone stomach snapped them from their gaze. Soler chuckled embarrassedly.

"Sorry guess the old stomach is getting hungry," he said. Sunset giggled,

"It's no problem. I was getting hungry too. How about we go get some food then."

"I think I like that plan. And then afterward if you don't mind I got a place I'd like to go," he said.

"I don't mind at all." and with that, the two left the museum to get some grub.

* * *

Sometime later Soler and Sunset left the restaurant with full bellies.

"Ahh, nothing like a full belly," Soler said. He then took a look at the time and saw that it was a few minutes into the afternoon.

 _Hmm, almost time._ He thought.

"So now that our hunger is gone where is it you wanted to go?" Sunset asked. Soler smiled and quickly scooped her up much to her surprise.

"Oh, just the most fun place I've found in the city. Now hold on tight," he said and she wrapped her arms around his neck right before he boomed off.

* * *

Soler came to a screeching halt in front of the next stop.

"Were here! The greatest place in the whole city!" Soler said proudly while putting Sunset down. She took a look at the place looked at him plainly,

"The greatest place in the city is the Megaplex?" she questioned. Soler nodded excitedly,

"Heck yeah, it is! I just so happen to stumble on this beauty of a place on one of my runs."

"Oh and what made you decide to go in this beauty of a place?" she asked teasing him. He looked at her with an exasperated look.

"What made me go in? Sunset look at this wonderful place," he said motioning toward the massive complex,

"This place has everything you could ever want! It has basketball courts, soccer/football fields, go cart tracks, laser tag, a huge arcade, party rooms, a great set of diners and bars. Do I even need to continue?" he responded the joy and excitement in his voice ever so present. Sunset was doing her best to contain her giggles as she watched the teen act like a kid talking about the place.

 _There's something sweet and cute about him when he gets like this._ She thought, "Okay then I see it has everything. So what are we still doing out here then?" she asked. His smile only widen at those words as he took her hand and the two charged right in.

Soler wasn't lying about how big the place was as when they went in it had people everywhere from kids to adults. Soler looked around in wonder as he could see that some of fields and courts had people running games on them and he could hear the go karts roaring from somewhere deeper in the complex, plus mixed with the smells of the dinners as they cooked great food. Sunset could see him visibly bouncing with excitement which made her smile,

"So what do you want to do first?" she asked. When she asked she was met with the biggest smile,

"Go karts for sure!" he responded. She giggled at his childlike behavior,

"Alright go karts it is then." and with that, the two went off to the tracks.

"The next few hours were by far some of the most fun hours Sunset has ever had in her life. First, she and Soler went to go-karts and first raced each other with Sunset beating him every time, and him claiming he was going easy on her. Next, they went to do laser tag and went in as a team of two. Soler's training seemed to kick into high gear as when they went in neither he or she ever got hit and they took down everyone else that played. They did so well that they beat the high score and the staff took their picture to be hung on the winner's place with dozens of other pictures. Of course, they each got a copy to take home too. After that they went straight to the arcade to hit up the games and boy did they have a lot of games, First they played a dancing game together which she won since Soler slipped up more times then she did. He took he lose with pride before challenging her to a rematch to which he lost again.

After his second loss to her, the two played some racing games together and Soler came out victorious in those as he won the three races they had. After that was the shooting games and they had some two player games that they played. They did ok in them getting far in the games they played but always ending up losing to the bosses. Soler's main gripe from them is that real gun is way more accurate than the ones in the game. Next were the fighting games but since both of them seemed to suck at them they had more fun just goofing around in the matches as they just button mashed until one lose.

Once they had their fill of the arcade they went off to the basketball courts. They were lucky to get a half court to themselves as they just messed around since Sunset wasn't in any type of sports gear. They had fun taking up trick shots and just talking and messing around. They were having fun until some guys came over to them saying they wanted full court. Sunset was going to let them get it but Soler, begin him, said that they would have to play him for the court. The guys being in the right gear and looking like they play basketball daily saw the underdressed Soler as cake walk so they accepted. Sunset wasn't so sure but Soler took off his jacket asked her to hold it and with a wink, he went off to play.

It was a set off one-on-one games to make it fair. When the game started Soler acted like he was really bad at the game by missing shots and tripping up and things of that manner. Since Sunset was setting off to the side with the other guys she could hear there snickering and laughing saying how bad he was, which only infuriated her but she held it in continuing to watch. Once the guy was 2 points from winning Soler decided to show him the juice. The next time he got the ball he hit an easy three point shot surprising the other players as their snickering quieted down some. When Soler then went on a spree as he hit every shot he took after no matter if the guy was defending him or not. There even times where he crossed up his defender leaving him on the ground and getting the easy shot. Soler quickly caught up and won the game leaving the other guys in shock at what they just saw.

Sunset walked proudly out to Soler with a smile and gave him back his jacket before he wrapped an arm around her in triumph and they left the court heads held high. When the two got to the dinner for food they laughed as they talked about the whole incident and the way the players looked at them. All in all by the time they left they had a great time.

"There faces were priceless!" Soler laughed as they walked out of the Megaplex.

"Yeah, they weren't ready for that that's for sure," Sunset added. Once the laughing died down they both looked to see that is was almost sunset now.

"Man time sure flies when we're having fun. Well, I guess we should get home huh?" Sunset said but when she looked at Soler his face held a bit of sadness,

"Whats wrong?" she asked worry in her voice. He snapped out it at the question and put on a small smile,

"Oh just the thought of our day together coming to an end is all," he admitted. How sincere he sounded made her heart twinged in pain,

"Hey do think like that. We still got tomorrow and every day after that to hang out together," she said trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah I know but today just seems to be more special than the others ya know," he said. She nodded as the feeling was mutual. Today had been one of the best days of her life and she didn't even want it to end. It got quiet for a few moments between the two both not wanting to day to end. Just then an idea popped into Soler's head,

"Hey, Sunset. Mind if we go to one more stop. There's this place I know of that has a great view of the city. We could get some colas a radio and just watch the sunset together ya know." he suggested. Sunset smiled warmly,

"That sounds perfect." Soler nodded picked her up again and after knowing she was holding on tight he boomed off to the spot.

* * *

When the two made it to the top of the building Sunset gasped as she got to look at the view and Soler didn't lie as she could see practically the entire city from here. Soler put down the drinks and the radio. He looked to see her face and he chuckled to himself,

"Told ya this place had a great view." he said walking up next to her. She nodded,

"Yeah you can see the whole city from here. I can see the school the park and everything else in between.' she responded. She turned to him,

"It's beautiful up here." she said with a smile. He smiled back,

"Yeah it it. So you pick out some seats to watch the sunset and I'll get us some drinks and turn on the radio kay?" he said. She agreed and he went off to the get some drinks and turn on the radio. She sat on the ledge of the building with her feet dangling and Soler came over and sat down next to her handing her a drink. They popped it them open and did a cheers clinking the drinks together before taking a drink. The two sat in silence as they watched the sun slowly begin to dip lower into the sky the tune of the radio playing in the background. The two were enjoying there time together as they sat and watched the sunset. Sunset looked over to Soler to see his smile and it warmed her heart to see him enjoying himself and just being in his presence also put her at ease. The two weren't that far apart from each other and she only wished she could find a way to get closer to him. Just the a slow song began to play on the radio and she loved the song. This led to an idea,

"Hey wanna dance with me?" she asked. The question too him off guard as he looked at her,

"Hmm you wanna dance?" he questioned. She nodded and stood up getting off the ledge,

"Yeah lets dance. This is my favorite song." she said. Soler could hear the song and heard it was a slow song. He smiled gently, before also getting off the ledge standing up,

"Sure a dance with you sounds perfect." she smiled big and went to turn up the radio.

 _*Radio plays Haley Reinhart -Can't Help Falling in Love with You*_

Sunset went back over to Soler and he took one of her hands and placed his other hand on her waist bringing her in close.

 _*Wise men say, only Fools rush in. But I can't help falling in love with you.*_

The two dance slowly to the song the song as they moved with the rhythm of the song staying close to each other.

 _*Oh Shall I stay, would it be a sin. If I can't help falling in love with you*_

Both were quiet as the song swept them up in the moment and there mind running with thoughts much like their hearts were with emotions.

 _*Like A river flows, Surely to the sea. Darling so it goes something are meant to be.*_

 _*Take my hand, take my whole life too. For I can't help falling in love with you.*_

Soler and Sunsets eyes met as the two gazed at each other. They both held gentle smiles as they swayed to the music together never looking away.

 _*Oh like a river flows, surely to the sea. Darling something are meant to be.*_

Soler then surprised Sunset by picking her up and twirling her around gently. Sunset giggled from the action.

 _*Oh take my hand, take my whole life too. For I can't help falling in love with you.*_

Soler placed her down and the twos laughing died down as they were caught in each others gaze again. They both lost their smiles as they slowly got closer to each other as the song was nearing its end and as the sun set in the background and the light of night began to shine Soler pulled Sunset close to him and the shared a long-awaited kiss under the stars.

 _*Oh for I can't help falling in love with you.*_

 _*Sniff* *Sniff* This one brought a tear to my eye. Especially since during the whole last part i had the song playing. Awe this turned out so well I hope I made ya proud_ ** _blueblaze_** _cause I had fun writing this one. This has been Solerwolf...out._


	5. Magic is Real?

_This is just one of a little series of stories that evolve Tails, Soler, and a dimensional teleporter. P.S. A bit of spoilers for the_ _ **Mobius & Equestria**_ _story will be told too._

 _ **Magic is Real?**_

 _ **(P.O.V. None, Ponyville)**_

 _I wonder what it is that Tails wants that's so important?_ Soler thought to himself as he dashed through the city towards the outskirts. Early this morning Tails had called Soler and told him to meet him in the lab on the ship and that it was important.

 _Tails sounded so excited on the phone. It's making me really wonder what he built or did._ Soler made it to the forests outside the city and slowed down his dash to a jog to the ship. Soler stopped when he in a section of the forest eyeing it carefully. He then moved to a tree, tapped the bark of it and a panel with numbers lit up. He punched in the code and a door opened upon the cloaked ship. He walked in and punched a button to shut the door and began his way to the lab. When Soler opened up the lab's doors he was met with the smell of stink, and sweat.

"Phew! Dude what is that smell?" he said holding his nose. He then noticed Tails busy typing on his super computer moving from screen to screen in his rolling chair. He was so focused on his work he didn't even seem to notice that Soler had walked in the room. Soler walked up toward him and when he got close he could identify that Tails was the source of the smell.

"Tails dude how long have been in here?" Soler asked. At that Tails head swiftly turned to meet the voice and he smiled when he saw it was Soler.

"Soler you're here great!" he said then he quickly rolled his chair to the side and he picked up this watch type device he had been building, and rolled right back over to Soler.

"Here put this on you'll need it," he said slapping the watch on Soler before he could react. Once he did he rolled right back over to his computer giving Soler a chance to examine the device. It didn't look to complex actually just a hi-tech watch with a big screen on it that was off.

"Uh, thanks for the watch. Dude, I hope you called me here or more than a watch," he said. Tails smirked at the comment,

"Oh, I did. Come check this out." Tails responded motioning for Soler who reluctantly walked over to him. Tails did some keystrokes on his keyboard and on the computer screen popped up the schematics for a sort of teleportation device. Soler looked at the schematics,

"So it's some sort of teleporter? Dude you know I can already teleport on my own right?" he responded. Tails shook his head,

"Oh, it's more than a normal teleporter. This, my friend, is a dimensional teleporter I invented, and I need you to do some test for me with it." Tails said triumphantly. At that Solers interest was peaked to the max,

"Wait you're serious? Like serious, serious?" Tails just nodded again, "Dude this is awesome! Think of all the places and worlds we could find and visit." Soler said excitedly. Tails was trying to contain his excitement too but it was getting hard,

"Yes, that's what I said! And It's already built!" he said. Tails got up from his chair and he lead Soler to another room of the side of the lab and sure enough, the teleporter was fully built and ready to go. There was also another computer set up that he guessed was used for recording things and setting it up. Soler and Tails were both grinning from ear to ear with excitement. But before Soler could ask if it was ready for testing the smell coming off of Tails hit his nose again making him lose his smile,

"Ok Tails I'm super hype to start testing this thing out but dude you gotta go and shower first because you smell worse than a bathroom does after Sonic just got done using it after eating 20 chili-dogs," Soler said. Tails stopped smiling and smelled himself for the first time and instantly agreed.

"Yeah I do need to shower," he admitted. Soler nodded and the two walked out of the room,

"Yes, you do. Now you go and shower while I air this place out and when you come back we can get right to testing out the teleporter." Tails nodded and quickly left the lab to shower. Once he left Soler went and turned on the vents in the lab to air it out from that smell. Once he was finished with that his excitement and curiosity came back as he went back into the room with the teleport. Soler went to the computer and turned it on to see a whole bunch of numbers and signs he barely understood. Before he continued he went back to peek out the door to see if Tails was back yet and he was met with an empty lab. He went back to the computer and began to try and see if he could get the teleporter turned on but it was a struggle not know what all these signs meant. But he got lucky and hit a button that brought up a set of commands that were easy to understand and one of them was to turn on the teleporter.

He pressed the button and the teleporter behind the class began to whirl to life as it powered on. Soler mentally fist pumped in success and went right to work to set it up. He found on the computer that had coordinates to different dimensions scanner that was already scanning for different worlds and was pulling up a lot of them. There were so many popping up he felt a bit overwhelmed on which one to choose first. So he closed his eyes and randomly picked one. When he saw the world he picked its title only had a bunch of numbers since it still hadn't been named yet. He shrugged not really worried about the world since he was just ready to see it for himself. He set the destination and the timer for 5 seconds. He pushed the go button and quickly when into the teleport side of the glass shutting the door behind him and standing on the pad. There was a bug screen on his side that showed the world he chose and the timer. He watched the time tick down, 5...4...3...2… he shut his eyes prepping for however it was going to feel...1. And with that, the machine went loud with sounds of humming and whirring of the different components coming to life fully.

Then out of nowhere, Soler felt like his body was being moved incredibly fast but he didn't feel any wind or the such it did feel like he was moving. Soon after the feeling of him moving it began to feel like he was twirling around in all directions moving faster and faster. It got so fast that Soler passed out from all the movement and how rapid it was.

* * *

Everything was still again as Soler laid on solid ground again. Soler began to stir as he felt something rubbing against him. He slowly opened his eyes to shut them again because of the bright sun. He opened them again used to the sun to see he was laying in a forest. The little animal that had rubbed against him scurried off as he began to get up slowly.

"Awe man. That was one wild ride," he said. Once he was up he slowly walked over to a tree to get his bearings back as his head was still slightly spinning. Once he did he looked around his vicinity to see he was in some forest. He took a few seconds to see that this forest was different from any forests he's ever been as he's never seen some of the flowers here.

"So this isn't a forest I've ever been in. Hmm, I wonder if there's a town for something nearby." Soler then climbed up the nearest tree quickly to the top. When he looked out the top his eyes widen as he looked around his area and saw that he was near the ocean as there was a port town not far from the place he was at. His mind exploded as he realized,

"I'm in another world. I'm in another world!" he screamed with excitement as he got down from the tree.

"The teleporter worked! It worked! I'm in another world!" he said in excitement, "Ok first thing first is that I check out that town." he said and dashed out of the forest. When Soler made it the road to the town he saw a group of people down the road.

"Locals. Ok time to play this out cooly," he said to himself and began to walk towards them. But as he got closer he could see more clearly that it looked like a group of men surrounding a red haired woman that was wearing armor. The scene confused him but he began to jog fearing something was going to happen to the woman. Sure enough soon after he thought that he saw the group of men charge her. He kicked into high gear and quickly made it to the woman, picked her up and got her out of there before the men could reach her. Soler slid to a stop with the woman in his arms as he faced the confused group of men wondering where she went.

"Hey, you guys should learn some manners! Didn't ya moms ever teach you it's not nice to jump a lady," he shouted at them making them all look to him. Their glares only made him smirked as he looked at the weapons in their hands and could tell they would be easy to handle.

"Don't worry miss I'll have these guys beat in a sec…" he stopped when he looked at the woman in his arms and could see her beauty. Her brown eyes held a look of confusion but he could see how fierce they were behind the confusion. He also could look to see she wore armor on her upper body and a blue skirt with thigh high boots on. He shook his head snapping out of his thoughts and put her down gently.

"Like I was saying down worry I'll handle these guys for ya." he said with a big smile and ran off before she could even say something. The woman watched as Soler made quick work of the group of men that were previously attacking her, still confused about what is happening. Once Soler was done with them he left them in a pile and smiled at his work.

"Another day, another set of idiots thinking they can beat me." he said to himself.

"You there stop." he heard a strong voice say. He turned to the redhead seeing her somewhat glaring at him,

"Don't worry I took them all out for ya. You should be safe now," he responded. The woman looked at him confused.

"Safe? Those bandits would have been nothing more than practice for me. But better yet who are you and why did you take my bounty from me?" she asked. Soler was about to reply but he saw that there was a bandit that had slipped away and was about to attack her. He formed a spear quickly and threw it right at her. It was so fast she didn't have time to react and thought it was going to hit her but it whizzed past her to knock out the bandit behind her. She looked at Soler more confused than before, but he just held his smile,

"My name is Soler and I think I just saved you twice." he said walking up to her. She shook her head,

"I think you for that one. I didn't see him coming and was to distracted to notice him. But you did not save me twice." she responded.

"Really? I think I saved you when all those guys were about to jump you. But whatever, do you think I could get you name now beauty?" he asked. The woman blushed slightly at the compliment but didn't stagger any,

"My name is Erza Scarlet of the Fairy Tail guild. Now you never answered my question on why you took my bounty. Are from another guild or something?" Now Soler looked at her confused,

"A guild? Bounty? I have no idea what you're talking about Erza Scarlet of the Fairy Tail guild." He answered. The two began to talk and answer each other's questions as they rounded up the bandits and left them for the authorities to handle.

"So this place is called Earthland and here there are guilds that do work for money or what you call jewels. Interesting." Soler said as they finished their work.

"Yes, and you're from a different world correct. And you said you live in a Mobius-Equestria?" Erza repeated. Soler chuckled,

"Well close. I am from another world but the place I live is called Equestria but I'm from a place called Mobius." He explained. Erza nodded understanding,

"Alright so if you're from another world how is it that you got here?"

"Oh, that's easy my friend built a dimensional teleporter which sent me here." Erza nodded again,

"Yes makes sense." she responded. Soler looked at her and could tell she was barely understanding anything he explained,

 _I don't think she really understands._ He thought. He then noticed that on her arm that didn't have much armor on it there was a blue tattoo.

"Hey Erza think you could tell me where I could get one of those cool tattoos you have on your arm." he asked. Erza popped out of her thoughts at his question,

"Tattoo? Oh, you mean my guild mark?"

"Yeah, you're guild mark. Think I could get one of those?" he asked. Erza took a few moments to think about his request,

 _He does seem like a capable wizard. Though I've never seen his type of magic before. He created that projectile extremely fast. If that's maker magic he's incredibly potent with it to not even have to say an incantation._ She thought. She took another look at him seeing his waiting excited face which for some reason made her think of Natsu. She smiled,

"Alright but to get one you have to join the Fairy Tail guild." she said. Soler thought on the predicament briefly,

"Hmm join a guild get a cool mark. I'm sure there's more to it but fine I'm game to join the Fairy Tail guild." he answered.

"That's what I like to hear. The guild could always use a capable mage like yourself." she said. He shrugged off the fact that she said mages and must have meant fighters or something,

"Alright so which way to the guild."

"It's northeast from here. The train should have us back to Magnolia by late afternoooo-" Erza was cut off when Soler picked her up again.

"Yeah, a train will take to long. So you just hold on, be my guide, and we'll be there in a few minutes." he answered. Erza didn't know if he was joking or not but from the confident look on his face she could feel he wasn't joking. She wrapped her arms around his next to hang on better,

"Alright, then I'll guide you. But before you go I have another question."

"And what might that be?"

"You said you got here by some machine. So how are you planning on getting back?" she asked. Soler seems to freeze in place as in his whole plan he never thought of how he was going to get back. He shook it off and put on his best smile,

"I'm sure my friend will find a way. Anyway off to Fairy Tail!" he said and with that, he boomed off to take them to Fairy Tail.

* * *

"Ah! Soler was right I needed that shower." Tails said walking back into his lab. He heard the vents on and guessed Soler used them to air out the place which worked since the lab smelled way better than before. He turned off the vents ready to get to work, but he noticed that the lab way more quiet than when he left. And Soler wasn't in sight,

"Soler I'm back! Ready to get to work?" he shouted, but got no response back,

"Soler?" Tails walked into the teleporter room and to his complete shock, he saw that the teleported was used recently.

"Oh, he didn't." Tails ran to the computer and typed in some keystrokes and it pulled up the recent logs and it showed the time and world he teleported to. Tails sighed,

"He swears he's better than Sonic but they so much alike I confuse them." he said to himself. He then remembered that he put on the watch he made for this from earlier.

'The watch of course! If I can communicate with him then I can get him back here." At that Tails began to work to get the watched turned on from here and get in contact with him.

Soler and Erza walked through the streets of Magnolia. Soler was looking around the beautiful and busy town. From the mix of the wonderful smells of food, to the always smiling citizens it made him feel just happy to be here.

"Man this place is wonderful! Everyone is always smiling." he said.

"Yes, Magnolia is a wonderful place to live. It's always so lively here that your mood can rise just from being here." Erza added. Soler nodded with a smile on his face he looked around the place. His gazed locked forward when he and Erza stopped in front of a massive castle. He saw the same emblem hanging from a banner on the front and the words Fairy Tail above it. He looked at the place in awe at the size of it. Erza caught his expression and chuckled to herself,

"This place is the Fairy Tail guild hall. So, in other words, welcome to Fairy Tail." she said. Soler took another look at the place before shaking off his awe,

"This place is your guild hall? It's a freaking castle! You guys must be rich to have a place this big." he exclaimed,

"Actually the city built this place as a reward for us winning the Grand Magic Games. But I can see how it can look like a castle. Come let's go inside and see if we can get you registered." she said. He nodded and followed her inside the guild and if the building looked big on the outside it was so spacious and hug on the inside as it had two floors a, stage, a bar, and the ceiling was super high up. Soler looked around the guild and saw it had a number of people in it going about their business. But he had to admit they all were a lively bunch as it seemed most if not all of them were laughing and smiling about. His mood was just feeling more and more happy the longer he was in this world. He scanned the people but his gaze stopped when he saw the most gorgeous white-haired girl behind the bar. He smirked and dashed over there quickly leaving Erza by the door.

"Well, this is Fairy Tail. What do you think of it?" Erza asked feeling pride in her guild. But when she got no response the teen looked over to see Soler was gone. Soler slid to a quick stop at the bar and took a quick seat. The white-haired girl had her back turned to him tending to something but she wore a black dress halter top dress with white frills. Soler took a moment to calm himself and got ready to use his charm.

"Excuse me miss." he started. The girl stopped what she was doing and turned to him,

"Yes?" she asked her voice so sweet and her blue eyes so gentle. Soler had to do a double take cause a girl of this level of beauty couldn't be real.

 _I'm loving this world!_ He screamed in his head. He put back on a small smile,

"Now I'm kinda new around here but I got to say the moment I walked in here and saw you. You took my breath away." he said. The girl blushed some and giggled,

"Well aren't you a smooth talker." she answered.

"I have been told that before but I must ask what the name is of the goddess before me?" he asked holding out his hand. She giggled some more placed her lightly in his hand,

"My name is Mirajane, and what might the name of the handsome smooth talker before me." she teased. Soler gently kissed her hand before answering,

"The name is Soler and it's an honor to meet you Mira." he responded getting her to blush a bit and a few more giggles from his actions.

"So Soler what brings you to Fairy Tail?" she asked.

"Well besides getting to know a beautiful woman like yourself. I came to actually join up with this guild. Erza said that if I came here I could talk to you guy's master about it. So have any idea on where he or she might be?" he asked.

"I am the master of this guild hall." he heard a gruff voice say. Soler looked around to the other stalls but saw no one around him.

"Look down a brat!" the voice shouted. He looked down to see quite possibly the shortest old man he's ever seen. The old man was bald on the top of his head but had gray hair on the sides going fully around his head. He also had a bushy mustache of the same color. But he wore what looked like a white cloak that had fur around the edges of the collar and going down the inside where the zippers would be, It also adorned golden shoulder pads. He had a white buttoned shirt blue pants and boots.

Soler looked down at the man and was befuddled,

"You're the master of this place?" he asked the shock obvious. The old man sighed and jumped onto the stool next to him,

"Yes I am, and you're not the first one to give me that look. I'm Makarov Dreyar master of Fairy Tail." he said holding out his hand.

"Uh I'm Soler." he responded taking is hand and was surprised by how strong the Makarov's grip was.

"Now what's this I hear r about someone joining the guild?" he asked.

"Oh well, handsome here said he wanted to join the guild," Mira spoke up. Soler gave her wink at the compliment,

"Well, I can't say you don't have confidence. How did you find this place lad? If I may ask."

"Oh well I ran into Erza, saved her from some bandits, asked her about her mark, and she brought me here saying that I could join." he responded. Makarov sighed,

"Yes, that sounds like Erza. But you saved her from some bandits you say? You must be very strong then." he responded. Soler smiled confidently,

"Well I don't like to brag." he responded.

"I see. Now before I make my judgment I'd like to hear from Erza. Where is she?" he asked.

"Oh well, ya see-"

"There you are!" they heard a shout. The three turned to see Erza storming up to them. When she reached them she grabbed Soler's ear and began to pull on it getting several "ow's" out him as he struggled to get out of it.

"So you think it's nice to just ditch a person who was in the middle of talking eh?" she lectured her anger flared.

"Ow! Erza not in front of Mira! You're embarrassing me." he gripped. At that it only made her pull harder,

"Oh I think being embarrassed is the least of your concern!" she lectured. As much as Makarov enjoyed the show he had to get the ball rolling on this joining the guild thing. He coughed which got the attention of Erza who finally noticed he was there. She instantly let go of Soler's ear and straightened up,

"Sorry master I didn't realize you were speaking to him. I apologize." she said.

"You should be apologizing for hurting my ear." Soler grumbled to himself as he rubbed his ear.

"Yes, it's quite alright. I was actually going to call you over. Soler here says that you brought him here in hopes of him joining the guild. Before I make my say I'd like to hear your opinion." he asked.

"Very well. From the short time I've been with him I've seen he is a very capable mage combat and he seems to be a very kind person. I think he would be a good addition to the guild." she said. Makarov nodded taking in her opinion and from what's he's seen.

"Well, I see no problem with letting him join so yes you may the guild. Mirajane will give you your mark and it'll be official. And the first from me welcome to the guild." he said and hopped down from his stool and walked off. Soler smiled bright,

"Yes I can join the guild!" he shouted in glee.

"Yes, I figured master would let you into the guild. Though I'm done scolding you on proper manners I'll let it go for now so you can get your guild mark." Erza said giving him smile before walking off. Soler let out a sigh of relief,

"Glad I got out of that lecture for a while."

"I wouldn't be too sure. Erza never forgets." Mira said. Mira then went and dug around under the counter for few moments and pulled out a sort of stamp.

"Now for what you've been waiting for, you're guild mark!" she exclaimed. Soler got instantly excited again,

"Alright my guild mark! Let's do this!" he said excitedly.

"Ok, so what color do you want it and where on your body do you want it? It can be placed anywhere you want." she said.

"Wait anywhere? Really? I thought ti had to be like on your arm or something."

"Oh no all of our members have their marks in different places. We even have one member who has it on his tongue." she said which surprised Soler even more.

"Wow, the tongue. So where's your guild mark?" he asked.

"Oh mine is one my thigh." she answered. At that little info, Soler got a mischievous expression,

"Thigh huh? Think there's any way I could get a glimpse of it?" he asked smoothly. Mira smirked and got close to his face with a mischievous look herself,

"Sorry but you have to at least take me out to dinner first before you see my mark." she responded playfully poking his nose.

"But before we can make plans let's get you officially in the guild with your mark." she said pulling her face back. Soler sighed and thought on where to place his mark that would represent him the best. He looked at his arms and was glad he was wearing a tee and hooded vest.

"Well, I guess I'd like to put it on the back of my right hand. And the color hmm well how about I let you surprise me." he said. Mira giggled,

"Ok then close your eyes and hold out your hand." he did as told and quickly he felt something press on his hand and then it was done.

"Ok you can open them." he did and when he looked at his hand to see a white guild mark on it. He smiled as he looked at it closer,

"Knew that would be the best color for you. It's the same color as mine." Mira said. Soler looked to her,

"Ok, I gotta see your mark now that I know we're matching." She only giggled some more,

"After dinner then maybe." she teased, "Now I have to go do some busy for a bit so go meet some of the guild members." she said. Soler pouted,

"Aww but you're the best part of the guild." he responded. Mira just winked at him and walked off wait tables. Soler spent around in his seat and sighed already missing Mira. Just then he heard a ringing out of nowhere. He looked around to see if it someone but the ringing sounded close to him. He looked at his wrist to see the watch Tails gave him was lighting up. He quickly covered it and looked around to make sure no one was close enough to hear him. When it was clear he pushed the icon flashing on the screen,

"Hello?" he whispered

"Hello? Soler?" He heard Tails reply. Soler gave sigh of relief,

"Tails it's so good to hear from you buddy. Hey, the teleporter worked man. I made it to another world." he exclaimed.

"Yeah I can see that, but you should have waited until I got back before you jumped. If you didn't have that device you might of not ever be able to come back." Tails said. Soler did an internal sigh of relief he had the watch,

"Anyway, what's that world like?" Tails asked.

"Oh, dude this place is heaven. The people here are super nice and friendly, the mood always seems to be upbeat and happy, and the best part is that the girls here are all super cute and gorgeous! And most seem to be pretty well developed if get what I mean." Soler answered. Tails sighed,

"You shouldn't be focused on how well developed they are, but hearing about the place does like a good place to revisit."

"Oh yeah, I would definitely stay here a good while. Hey, I forgot to tell you I joined a guild called Fairy Tail and I got a guild mark on my hand. You can't see it since the device is on the same arm but you'll see it at some point."

"Well, I'm glad you're having a good time. With the device on now, I'm getting a good reading on the world and it's gaining information at a steady pace. In an hour or so. I should have all the data I need on that world." Tails said,

"That's awesome. Speaking of which do you have a way for me to get back home?" Soler asked.

"Well that might be a while." he answered. Soler had a confused expression.

"Why might it take a while?"

"Well someone made a jump to another world before I was able to put the finishing touches on the power supply. You used all the charge from what I was able to give it but I was going to add in a self-sustaining power source so the energy would just recycle itself." He said. Soler looked a bit lost,

"So that means?"

"It means that it's going to take a good long time before it's charged enough to bring you back. So I hope you're comfortable cause you're going to be in that world for a while." Tails answered. Soler froze at the news that he might be here for a while,

"Tails how long did it take you to charge it enough the first time?" he asked.

"Oh around two days. It was still charging when you came to the lab, to be honest. Though once I add in the new power source and get things rerouted It might go faster. Anyway, I'll keep you up to date if anything change, you just blend in. Tails out." Tails ended the call. Soler laid his head on the table and groaned,

"Great now I'm going to be here for a while." he grumbled, He then turned his head to see Mira smiling and serving some of the other people and a smile spread back on his face,

"Well, I guess it could worse."

"What could be worse?" Soler jumped up in his seat at eh sudden voice and was more than surprised to see who was attached to the voice. It was a brunette girl with a matching set of brown eyes, who wore white skinny jeans, black heels, and a black bra. She had a bottle in her hand and he could smell the booze coming off her breath. Not only that but he had to resist the urge to look down at her well-developed chest, which was hard since she on nothing but a bra. Though he wasn't complaining in the slightest,

"Well, you're quite bold." Soler said. The girl's face looked confused at the statement until she looked down at what she was wearing. She looked back up at him with a broad smile,

"Hey if you got'em why not flaunt em!" she laughed, "Now who are you cutie?"

"My name is Soler. I'm a new member of the guild." he answered showing her his guild mark.

"Oh, a new member huh? Well nice to meet ya newbie the names Cana." she said holding her hand out. Soler took it and the two shook hands briefly before letting go.

"So what made you want to join the guild?" she asked.

"Well, I ran into Erza and saved her from some baddies. I asked about her mark she told me about the guild, and one thing led to another and here I am. I new guild member." he said. Cana was in the middle of a drink when he explained but stopped when she heard the part of him saving Erza.

"Wait did you say you saved Erza? As in Erza Scarlet?" she asked. Soler just nodded,

"Yep, I did. She won't admit that I saved her but I did," he responded. He looked to Cana to see her mouth a gap,

"What? Did I say something weird?" he asked. She said nothing but closed her mouth smiled big and shouted,

"GUYS THE NEW MEMBER HERE SAVED ERZA! AND HE A CUTIE!" Soon after the words left her mouth Soler felt the whole place seem to go quiet and a lot of sets of eyes looking at him. He turned to see the whole guild looking in his direction. He smiled nervously and waved,

"Hey, guys. What's up?" he asked nervously. Then quicker than he's ever seen a whole swarm of guild member came up to him asking him a million questions at once. Some wanted to shake his hand, others asking where he's from, and some of the female members asking if he's single. The questions were coming at him so fast he couldn't even think properly. Cana though was drinking her drink and watched with the smile as the newbie got bombarded by the guild. Then through all the confusion, he could swear he felt the temperature rise, but he didn't have time to ponder it as the group of members around him went flying as a blur of pink moved in front of him. The boy that stopped in front of Soler had pink spiked hair, an open collar one sleeve long coat with a golden trim that was tucked in and zipped up with a matching black and gold trimmed cloth that reached to his knees, white trousers that went down to his ankles, a little above his open toed sandals. His guild mark was laid on his shoulder of the arm that was visible.

The guy looked at him with a gleam in his eyes and his big toothed smile was wide.

"You saved Erza right?" he asked. Soler just nodded. That seemed to really fire him up as he became even more giddy,

"Alright then if you saved her you must be strong. So let's fight!" he said. Soler looked at him blankly for a few seconds before responding,

"Huh?"

"No huh man. Let's fight! I wanna see how strong you are!" he responded. Soler again come only respond with,

"Huh?"

"I don't know Natsu he doesn't look soo strong to me?" a voice said.

"Who said that?" Soler asked.

"I did!" he watched a blue cat with wings and that was wearing a green bag, hover down land on, who he guessed was Natsu's head. Soler started at the cat as his brain was trying to process that it just talked,

"You just talked…. Neat." Soler responded. Natsu was very antsy at this point.

"Neat or not, he looks strong enough Happy. Plus he said he saved Erza! So I gotta fight him." Natsu proclaimed.

"Honestly Natsu, think you could at least introduce yourself to the new guy before demanding to fight him. Soler's eyes almost popped out of his head seeing the body the voice was attached too. Walking up was a blonde girl, who had on a white crop top that had a big blue heart plastered in the center of it, a black mini-skirt that was split on the sides with a brown belt around her waist with a little pouch, she wore long thigh length socks with brown boots, and only one thing popped into his mind,

 _Damn, she got curves!_

"I'm sure Natsu introduced himself first." a younger voice said.

"I highly doubt that." a more elegant voice said. Next to the blonde, was a dark blue haired little girl that went up to the blond's waist. She wore a simple green checkered sleeveless dress that had three large stripes of yellow, blue, and green. She also wore armbands and open toed sandals. Her long blue hair was held in two side ponytails while also having two long bangs.

The elegant voice belonged to another flying cat that had white fur. This cat actually wore clothes as it wore a pink collared sleeveless top with a yellow tie and a pink skirt to match. She also, he's guessing it's a girl because of the dress, had a pink bow tied at the end of her tail. Seeing the cat Soler thought,

 _There's more than one flying cat._

"Neat." she said aloud confusing the others.

"Neat? What's so neat?" The blonde asked. Soler realized he spoke that aloud and shook his head,

"Oh nothing, but can I just say, and I don't mean to be rude when saying this but lady you got curves!" he started talking to the blond. She blushed at the compliment,

"Oh...oh well thank you." she stammered.

"Yes but sadly I already got my eye on a certain white haired waitress," he said glancing over to Mira who was busy at work. He smiled looking at the waitress but was snapped out of his thoughts when an arm was slung around him,

"Damn Soler you move fast!" Cana said with a cheeky smile to which he just smirked and rolled his eyes.

"So your name is Soler." he looked back over to the talking cat who was now standing on the counter.

"Why yes my name is Soler, and who might you be milady?" he asked holding out his hand. The eyed his hand but reluctantly took it.

"My name is Carla,"

"Nice to meet ya Carla, and who are you two ladies?" he asked looking to the other two,

"I'm Lucy. Nice to meet a new member." the blonde spoke.

"My name is Wendy. A pleasure to meet you." The little girl introduced.

"Nice to meet ya both," Soler responded.

"Yeah, yeah, we've met each other now can we get our fight?" Natsu blurted his patience at its limit, "I want to beat the guy that saved Erza."

"Who saved me?" The small group jumped as the red-head seemed to appear out of nowhere. Soler took a breath regaining his composer,

"Erza so good to see ya. We were just talking about you."

"Yes, I heard. I was on my way over here after Cana shouted that you saved me. What's the meaning of this?" she asked with a certain dominance radiating from her. But before he could respond Natsu came back from his shock,

"Erza you can lecture him later. Me and Soler got a fight to have!" he proclaimed. Erza eyed Natsu who sweated a bit from the look,

"Is this true? You and Natsu were about to have about?" she asked.

"Well, I really wanted to sit and wait till Mira came back so I could chat with her again. But I guess we could have a sparring match?" he answered. Natsu seemed to ignite with joy at the answer.

"Alright! First I beat the guy who saved Erza then I beat Erza herself. Today is going to awesome!" he proclaimed.

"Well if you two are having a sparring match I wouldn't mind watching. I'd like to see what you can really do Soler if you don't mind." Erza asked.

"Nah don't mind at all, plus I need a workout. So where to Natsu." Soler asked. Natsu had a big grin on his face,

"Just follow me."

* * *

Natsu had led the small group into the forest outside Magnolia. Soler took a minute to actually take in the forest as it was really calm, peaceful and full of life. A breeze picked up and he closed his eyes taking a deep breath the air as it calmed his mind and body.

"So peaceful here. I could meditate for a good while here," he said calmly.

"You meditate?" Wendy asked him. He nodded calmly,

"Yep. Even though I like to go fast meditating every once in awhile can help clear your head to refocus of the things going on in your life," he answered. Wendy was surprised that the teen had this side of him since from what she's seen of him.

"Ok, ok you can meditate all you want after our fight." Natsu interrupted. Lucy sighed at Natus behavior,

"Honestly Natsu," she said under her breath. Soler smirked,

"Alright Natsu we can start," he said. The two moved a bit distance from the group and put some distance between each other. Soler began to do some light stretches,

"Alright, Natsu lets go," Soler said finishing his stretches and getting into his battle pose.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Natsu shouted then his fist burst into flames and her charged right at the surprised Soler.

 _Did his hand combust into flames?!_ He thought he was so surprised by it that he only had time to defend as the punch make contact with him. Natsu's punch was strong as it pushed Soler back a bit.

 _Yeah, his hits are way harder than I thought would be. Plus with the fire, they burn a bit with each one. But I think I can handle the heat._ Natsu held a smirk on his face,

"I see you're strong enough to handle a punch at least." he proclaimed. Soler calmed himself again a focused,

"Yeah, you hit pretty hard not gonna lie. But sadly that was your only freebie. You're going to have to work for your next hit." he answered.

"That shouldn't be too hard!" Natsu shouted and charged at Soler again with fire fist. Soler watched the attack come and once it was almost about to hit Soler effortlessly dodged the attack. Natsu was surprised at his speed but spun around with a another flame punch but again Soler just jumped out of the away without much hassle. Natsu, even the ones watching were surprised at how fast Soler was in the fight. Natus then ignited both his fists and charged at Soler with a flurry of punches in hope of landing a strike but again Soler just effortlessly dodged all the punches thrown his way making Natsu more upset me more he missed. Nearing the end of his punches Nast tried to hit Soler with a strong right hook but Soler dodged under it and heel kicked Natsu in the back of his head sending him to the ground. Natsu growled as he got back up,

"Hey, what's the deal! You weren't this strong at the beginning of the fight!" he shouted. Soler shook his head,

"Like I said you'll the first one was a freebie. Now come at me if you think you're man enough." Soler taunted. Natsu's anger grew at the taunt,

"You're gonna regret saying that!" he shouted then jumped into the air both his hands a blaze of fire.

 _ **FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!**_ Natsu wiped both of his arms to makes the flames whip at Soler. Soler watched the attack and back flipped onto a tree to dodge. Natsu wasn't done as when he landed his feet burst into flames,

 _ **FIRE DRAGON'S CLAW!**_ The flames on his feet propelled him forward at Soler as he swung his heel around to kick him. Soler jumped over Natsu when the attack got too close and landed on the ground with ease. Natsu whole body engulfed in flames as his anger rose that he couldn't hit Soler. Natsu then jumped in the air again and the flames that were surrounding his body went to his hands as they blazed with fire. Natsu brought his hands together and held them up to form a massive fireball. Soler watched intently as he could feel the heat from the attack. Once the blazing attack was satisfactory to Natsu he slammed both his arms down,

 _ **FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!**_ The ball of fire came crashing down to the ground right where Soler was. The ball of fire blazed for a minute before dissipating showing the Soler was nowhere to be found. The group watching had expressions of shock as when Natsu landed he began to panic.

"Oh no! I burned him away!" he shouted in dismay.

"How could you do such a thing Natsu!" Happy cried.

"I didn't mean to little buddy! I guess I just got into the fight," he answered. Just then an acorn hit Natsu hard in the head. He looked up to see Soler standing on a tree branch with a smirk on his face. The girls watching did a collective sigh of relief that Natsu didn't burn Soler away but when they looked to see he looked completely untouched.

"How did he dodged that attack? I didn't even see him move?" Lucy asked in shock.

"Well, that's an easy one to answer Lucy.' Soler started before jumping back down to the ground, "See I dodged the attack by simply running up the tree. See I've learned through this fight that Natsu here had incredible raw power, but even with that power he can beat me for a simple fact." he said walking back in front of Natsu who was starting to get heated by his little speech,

"The reason why is because it doesn't matter how much raw power he has. If he can't hit me then it doesn't matter," he said. Everyone could see Natsu getting more irritated at the little speech as flames were igniting around him again,

"But I think you should know Natsu, that I haven't even used my true power yet." Soler added. That was the tipping point as Natsu did a might roar and his whole body ignited into mighty flames, the heat was rising.

 _Maybe I pushed him a bit too much._ Soler thought as he had to shield himself from the heat. But then the back hair on his neck began to stick up as the air began to tingle with energy. Soler watched in awe as now lighting was beginning to spark in the flames that Natsu was producing.

 _Fire and lighting? This guy's power is crazy!_ He thought. Natsu's roar subsided as Soler watched him began to suck in the fire and lightning he was producing.

 _Oh, that's not good._ Natsu then unleashed his attack,

 _ **LIGHTING FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!**_ The powerful blast radiated from him blasted forward faster than Soler thought it was. The attack approached him at rapid speed and all he could say was,

"Oh shi-" the attack had engulfed him before he could finish his sentence. tHe attack raged through the forest taking down a lot of trees and digging into the ground. When the attack ended they all could see the destruction it left was a lot of trees in the direction of the attack were gone and the ground had a been dug into by the strong blast. Natsu exhaled for entering lightning flame dragon mode always wore him out a bit, but he held a triumphant smile of his victory. The girls watching all had mixed emotions on the last bit of the battle. Lucy sighed again,

"Did Natsu really have to blast him away like that?" she groaned.

"Well, it wouldn't be Natsu if he didn't overdo it in a fight," Wendy added.

"Yes but Soler was a strong something tells me that he wasn't even showing us what he can really do." Erza stated. Happy flew over above Natsu,

"Natsu did you really have to blow him away like that? Look at how much forest you destroyed" he teased. Natsu chuckled,

"Sorry little buddy but I had to go all out against him or else I would never have won." Natsu said. He looked on to the direction of the roar he did,

"I think I shot him far away though so he won't be back for a while. But none of that matters since I won!" he shouted in triumph. The others were about to move to go look for Soler and congratulate Natsu when-

"That was awesome!" Natsu, much like the others looked up into a tree with disbelief and shock on their faces as they saw Soler hanging from a tree branch, and he was completely unharmed. They were all stunned for words at the sight of him and how he held no damage.

"Natsu I have to say that was by far the most powerful attack I have ever seen!" Soler said with glee. Natsu was too stunned to answer properly,

"H-how did you dodge that attack? That was a full powered roar." he stammered. Soler smirked, swung off the branch and landed on the ground,

"Well, I have to admit that attack was by far faster than you're first one for sure so simply dodging left or right wasn't going to work. So I just teleported away." he answered. Natsu's eyes widen,

"You can teleport?" Soler nodded,

"Yep that's a bit of my power and you were able to make me use some so good work. But I'm sorry to say this battle is over Natsu." Soler created a spear much to all their surprise, "This is check-' Quicker than anyone was prepared for Soler went straight for Natsu spear ready. Soler swung right when was close enough but, Natus brain couldn't process what happening since it was fast but his instinct made him try to step back, Soler smirked as right the spear was on his throat Soler let it go and in a blur ran around behind him causing Natsu to ran into him. He caught the spear from behind him had it at his neck.

"Mate." Everyone and everything was still as they all were trying to process what just happened. The motion of Soler forming his attack then appearing behind Natsu with it happened within a second and was so fast that he looked like a blur. Soler dissipated his spear and straighten himself as Natsu was recovering from what just happened. The group watching had the same mixed expression of shock, awe, and being totally lost. Soler dusted himself off with a small smile on his face,

"Nice fight Natsu, nice fight. We should do this again sometime." he said but got no response. He looked up to see them all looking at him with the same expression.

"What's up guys?" he asked. Then in unison they said,

"What just happened?" Soler just chuckled slightly.

* * *

"So you were just running the whole time?!" Natsu asked exasperatedly. Soler just nodded before taking a sip from his drink. After the fight and the shock wore off they all had a bunch of questions for Soler and on what he could do. So he said he'd explain back at the guild since he was a bit thirsty and said that they should sit down to explain.

"Yep, I was running for the most part. But like I said with that one blast you did I had to teleport." he explained.

"So what about that spear you formed. Is that some sort of maker-magic?" Erza asked. Soler looked confused,

"Maker-magic? What's that?" he asked. Now they looked confused,

"You don't know what maker-magic is? You were literally doing it just a few minutes ago." Natsu exclaimed. Soler shook his head,

"Nah guys what I was using was my chaos energy, not maker-magic. And this is the first time you guys have talked about magic. Is magic real here?" he asked.

"Well duh, magic is real here. Sheesh, and people call me slow." Natsu grumbled. Soler's look of amazement answered the question of if he knew.

"So you weren't using magic, but how is it you could do all those things then? Is it with that chaos energy?" Lucy asked. Soler snapped out of his amazement and nodded,

"Yep, the spears and teleporting are all my chaos energy at work. And that not all I can do with it too. But the speed is all natural." he answered. Now it was the other that looked at him amazed that all that was his natural abilities.

"So awesome! You gotta teach me how to go that fast!" Natsu screamed.

"Sorry but my speed is hereditary much like my powers." he answered. Natsu whined on protest,

"But I wanna go that fast." he whined. In return, he received a chop to the head from Erza making him hit the table,

"Natsu don't be a bother. Soler said he can't teach you, he can't teach you, and that's final." she declared. Natsu groggily picked himself up,

"Yeah, but did you have to hit me so hard?" he groaned. They the group went into a laughing fit as Erza and Natsu went back forth with each other. Natsu mostly getting hit by Erza and him complaining about it. Soler just watched a smile on his face, think that if really was stuck here then he could really enjoy this place. Just then his communicator watch thing started buzzing and he quickly covered it. He silently got up from the table and answered it,

"I'm here Tails."

"Soler the teleporter has enough power to bring you back and I've gotten more than enough data on that world." Tails said. Soler was happy but also a bit saddened that he had to go.

"And don't worry, I have that world saved in my logs, so once we get all the kinks out of the teleporter then you can return there to visit anytime." Tails said. Soler's heart eased as he couldn't imagine saying goodbye to those guys for good.

"Ok that's good to know. So how do I get back."

"Well, I marked a place on the map in the communicator. Go there and I'll have a clean shot to bring you back!"

"Got it, I'll be there in a sec." Soler responded shutting off the phone and turning on the map. He looked back at the laughing group and decided it is best to just leave and maybe leave a note of some sort for them. He walked to the open doors and saw that the sun had been setting and the sky went from blue to an autumn. He stood there for a bit taking in the feel of the guild one last time before leaving,

"So you're leaving then huh?" he was startled to see Mira walking up beside him,

"Uh yeah I gotta get home and probably won't be back for a while." he said. Mira simply nodded a bit sadden that he was leaving,

"It's sad you're leaving. I was really looking forward to that date." she pouted. Soler smirked and looked to her,

"Oh don't worry my silver haired goddess. When I come back, our date will be the first thing on my to-do list my dear." he said lifting her chin so she can see his smile. She smiled back,

"Ok, then I'll hold you to better get going, and I'll tell the other you had to leave for a while so don't worry."

"Thanks, Mirajane that helps a lot. I'll be seeing ya. He said and was about to run off until,

"Oh, Soler wait one sec. I want to give you something." Mira said. Soler stopped and looked back to get a surprise kiss on the check from her. When she pulled away her cheeks were red a bit as she smiled,

"A little incentive to come back." she said. Soler smirked, nodded and ran off.

* * *

"So you joined a guild." Tails asked. Soler nodded,

"And fought a guy who can summon fire at will."

"Fire and lighting. Don't forget the lighting." Soler added.

"Ok fire and lighting, and to top it all off you say that this was all done by magic, and the whole world has magic in it." Tails stated.

"Yep yep. And don't forget the beautiful women." Soler commented. Tails rolled his eyes,

"I doubt that's the most important thing about that place." he answered.

"You say that because you haven't been there." Soler teased.

"Yeah, whatever. You said this place was called Earthland right? And the guild you joined was called Fairy Tail." Tails asked.

"Exactly right. Now is that all you need? I thought you said your scans got all you need." Soler asked. Tails typed in the last few bits of information on the computer next to the world and saved it.

"Yep, thats all. Glad to see you back in one piece by thw way. But what are you going to do about your guild mark?" he asked pointing to his hand. Soler looked at it and smiled,

"Well keep it of course. I'm a proud member of Fairy Tail now. But if needed I'll wear some glove to not cause confusion or a paradox or something. Now when are we going to hop to the next world," He asked excitedly. At that Tails quickly took off the watch he gave Soler and placed it next to the computer,

"We've done enough world jumping for a day. Tomorrow the machine be at full power for a few jumps so well pick up then. Now you go off and get some rest while I add in the data." Tails ordered. Soler groaned but nodded and left him to his work. As Soler left the lab and ship and smiled as he wondered where he would be going next.

 _Ok *whew* done. This is the first of a small set of stories of Soler Tails and a teleporter. Will they all be this long who knows. And for those who might ask why Soler acted the way he did, well the simple reason is that he's a guy plain and simple. I mean if you know how the girls of Fairy Tail look you'd understand. But anywho on to updates, so to the guest whose requested the Trenderhoof story I am working on it, it's just taking me a bit to figure out who incorporate the thing you want in it and make it all flow and things ya know. So don't sweat I am working on it, but it might take me while to finish not going to lie to ya.  
_

 _So next thing, I said this a long while ago but I finally made one. I have a youtube channel named the TheKingAlpha47. It is a gaming channel but for now, I mostly do streams until I can get a proper recording setup and things. So if you want to stop by look me up! I normally stream on the weekends but have been knowing to switch it up from time to time. And hey if you like a like and subscribe would be mighty appreciated, or if you just want to hang out that's fine also. I'll most likely post the whole youtube thing again in some of the other chapters of the other stories too so be warned. *Whew long outro done, so this has been Solerwolf...OUT!  
_


	6. Nice Headband

_Oh yeah, you know what's up!  
_

 _ **Nice Headband**_

 _ **(P.O.V. none, The Ship)**_

"So where am I going today Tails?" Soler asked while straightening his fingerless gloves. Tails was looked over to him and noticed the new gloves,

"So I'm guessing now you're regretting you're guild mark now huh?" Tails joked.

"Heck no! I'm a proud member of the Fairy Tail guild, but if I'm going to be jumping into different dimensions then the less they know of multiple dimensions the better." Soler proclaimed. Tails chuckled to himself and went back to prepping the machine,

"Anyway, I picked out a world this time that was somewhat similar to Earthland. So when you're ready slap on the D.C.S.D and hop on in." he responded. Soler looked at him confused,

"The what?" Tails rolled his eyes

"The watch man. The watch." At that Soler finally understood and put it on before entering the teleporter.

"Ok, so I've added in a few security measures to the watch now. Like it won't come off your wrist unless you want it to. So you don't have to worry about it getting snatched off of ya." Tails told him. Soler examined the watch and nodded impressed,

"Nice. Oh, wait the last time I teleported I passed out. Should that happen again?" he asked.

"Nope. The first jump will always be the roughest on anyone, but the more you jump the more you're body gets used to it. Now I'm starting the countdown sequence. When you get over there get in contact with me first then find a high place for the scanner to start. Good luck." Tails said to him as the teleporter began to hum to life. Soler gave him a thumbs up before the machine teleported him away.

 _ **(P.O.V. ?)**_

Soler felt weightless for a few moments and then he felt something solid under him. He opened his eyes to see he was in some sort of hallway. The hallway was decent enough though it had read carpets and seemed to go around in a curve. He guessed the building he was in was circular, but before he could explore he sent Tails a message letting him know he was safe. After he sent the message he looked behind him to see there was a wooden door with two banners next to it with some writings on them. As he looked at the language it reminded him of some sort of Japanese writing but was slightly different. His focus went back to the door,

 _Ok, so I'm guessing that there should be someone or something behind this door. Maybe I should just open it._ He reached for the handle but stopped midway as a thought flashed through his mind of the door being trapped or something.

 _Yeah if this door has a trap placed on it I'll get caught right in it. Nope, I'm just gonna have to teleport to the other side._ With the plan decided, Soler then teleported to the other side of the door. When he got to the other side of the door though he found that he teleported a bit off because all he felt was something soft and squishy.

 _What the-_ It took him only a few moments to pull himself up to see he had landed his head right in between the bosom of a big breasted blonde woman who was giving him a mixed look of shock, embarrassment, and anger. He also realized he was on a desk and got off of it. The woman was quite beautiful as her blonde hair went down to her shoulders, and her brown eyes examined him closely. She had a purple diamond mark on her forehead also which Soler didn't know that was about. From what he could see she wore a grass-green robe with a grey-ish kimono looking blouse under. Soler chuckled nervously,

"Hehe seems I jumped a bit too far eh?" he said it was then he felt others in the room also. He turned around to see three people, another blonde, a pinkette, and a silver-haired man with a mask. The girl wore a red sleeveless top, with a pink sort of apron and black shorts. She also had black gloves, knee length toeless black boots also. He could also see something red holding her hair in the fashion. He looked at her green eyes she looked just as confused and shocked as the others but all he could say was,

"You're really cute pinky." he said, which only added a slight blush to her confused expression. He turned his gaze over to the man. He-man had spiky silver hair and was wearing some sort of headband that covered one of his eyes for whatever reason. He had on a flak green jacket, with a dark blue long-sleeved shirt and dark blue pants with open-toed shoes. He also wore fingerless gloves though his had metal plate on the back of his. The man's expression was calmer than the others as his black eyes were assessing the situation and eyeing Soler up looking for a weak point or something. The way he did this reminded him of Shadow and how he was always calculative.

Soler then looked to the last person in the room and the one with the most shocked and surprised face out of them all. The blonde with cat whiskers. The blonde was about his height and had spiky hair He wore an orange jumpsuit that had black sleeves and black going down the middle of the jacket. His matching orange pants seemed to be flooding him as his black opened toed shoes could be seen also. Soler guessed the trend around here is to always show your toes, but he looked at the guy's headband and it had the same symbol as the man's though he had to admit it he liked the way it looked and just figured out his way out.

"Hey, blonde nice headband. I think I'll take it." he said. The blonde looked at him even more confused,

"W-what the hell are you talking about? Who the hell are you? What are you-" he stopped his question when he saw Soler had his headband in his hand giving him a sly smirk. He patted his head,

"Hey give me back my headband!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry mate but I think I've grown quite fond of it." Soler responds tieing the headband around his neck.

"See it fits me so well. Anywho I see you guys are busy so I'll let myself out. Ta-ta!" he said and teleported out of the room. Everyone was silent as they tried to figure out what just happened. The blonde though was the first to snap out of it his anger flaring,

"That jerk stole my headband!" he shouted.

"Lady Hokage that boy wasn't normal. Do you want us to pursue him?" the man asked the woman.

"Hell yeah, we're going after him. He took my headband!" the pink haired girl hit the blonde on the head hard,

"Naruto calm down and listen to lady Tsunade." she ordered. Naruto held his head in pain and looked up at her,

"Did ya have to hit me so hard Sakura?" he whined. Tsunade though had collected her thoughts,

"Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto. You three are to pursue that boy and bring him back in for interrogation. If he's a spy or something then we need to bring him in now!" she ordered. The three of them nodded then quickly left the room to give chase. Tsunade turned to look out the windows of the building in thought about the upcoming events.

* * *

Soler hopped from rooftop to rooftop looking for a way out of this place cause he knew they were going to be chasing him soon enough. He looked around to see he was in a massive village of some sort. But what really caught his eye was the giant faces on the mountain behind the village.

"Man those are some big faces." he said in awe.

"Give me back my headband!" He heard a familiar voice shout. He snapped out of his awe and looked to see the same three from before coming right at him.

"Uhoh need to get moving." he said and began to run away. The three saw this and only picked up the pace. Soler kept going knowing they were right on his tail but he needed to find an exit from this place. He finally noticed a massive gate near the front of the village and found his out. He veered right for it hoping to get away. The three were still on his tail knowing exactly where he was heading. Soler landed in front of the gate surprising some of the villagers walking by there. He looked behind to see his pursuers were still following him.

 _Man, they're persistent._ He thought before dashing out into the forest. Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi landed and began to run after him, entering the forest and taking to the trees.

"Man this guy has crazy stamina like you Naruto." Sakura pointed out.

"Crazy stamina or not. I'm getting my headband back from that theft." Naruto proclaimed.

"Remember the mission Naruto. We are to capture him first and foremost since he's an unknown factor." Kakashi explained again. Naruto grumbled to himself but nodded knowing the mission came first this time. But he would be getting his headband back, and he was glad that the guy was trying to run through the dense forest ground since the trees were the fastest way through here.

Soler though didn't know this and was stuck at a slightly faster jogging pace which was really slow to him but if he went faster he'd just be tripping all over the forest.

 _Damnit I hate it when I can't pick up speed._ He gripped to himself. He then saw shadows pass overhead and knew it was the three. He saw the blonde make a cross sign with his fingers.

 _ **KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU! (SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!)**_ Soler watched as there was a mass puff of smoke then several blondes dropped down to the ground before him. Soler looked amazed to see twenty of the blonde's before him now.

"Wow, you can actually clone yourself? That's pretty cool whiskers. I have been working on this after image move but that's still in the works." Soler said. The lead blonde pointed an angry finger at him,

"Give me back my headband! And my name is Naruto Uzumaki!" he shouted. Soler smirked,

"Alright then Naruto Uzumaki, my name is Soler and I think I quite like this headband of yours. So I think I'll keep it." he answered with a smirk. All of the Narutos smirked as some cracked their knuckles,

"I highly doubt you will." the lead one responded. Kakashi and Sakura stayed up in the trees watching the battle unfold. Sakura sighed,

"Did he have to charge in like that." she complained. Kakashi chuckled,

"Well, it is Naruto were dealing with here. But not many people can handle that many of his clones at once so we might not have to get involved at all this time." he said feeling confidence in is student.

Soler and the Naruto's entered a stare down as they waited to see who make the first move. Then two of the clones charged right at Soler ready to strike. Soler waited till they were right on him, jumped and slammed both their heads together before flipping off of them. The two clones hit the ground and puffed into smoke. He saw this and smirked,

"So given enough damage they'll turn into puffs of smoke. Good to know." The Narutos frowned at that remark and then they all charged at him coming from all sides. Soler smirked,

"Finally someone who knows the power of the pack." Soler stood his ground ready for them. The first set of five came right at him, he dodged the first swing of the first clone then quickly jabbed him in the face stunning him. With that stun, he flipped that clone into another incoming clone taking it by surprise causing both to puff into smoke. He didn't have any downtime as the last three jumped right at him. Soler didn't panic any as when they came Soler jumped in between them grabbing the two on his side's heads and slamming them into one another. While still holding on to their heads he kicked the one coming from behind in the chest. But he wasn't done as he used is heel to get a hold of the clones chin. He then flipped himself off the two clones still in his grasp. He finally flung the last clone right into the other two clones making them all go 'poof'. Everyone of the other clones stopped in their tracks as they had expressions of awe and shock on how Soler handled the clones so well. Even Kakashi and Sakura were shocked. Soler smirked looking at the other clones shocked faces,

"I'm guessing I'm as much of a pushover than you thought I was going to be huh?" Soler questioned. The clones grimaced as they were now all going to have to take him seriously. Soler smile only grew at the serious expressions they were giving.

"Alright time for this fight to get real!" he shouted as now he charged right into the clones. Kakashi and Sakura watched them fight as Soler was still dispatching the clones without too much trouble.

"He's good." Sakura said in a hushed voice. Kakashi nodded as he lifted his headband to reveal his Sharingan eye.

"Yeah whoever this kid is he's been through either excellent training or a lot of battles." Kakashi added his Sharingan now able to easily keep track of the fighting. When Soler had broken away from the clones there was now only seven of them left and Soler barely had any battle damage on him.

"Whew! That was fun! But now there's only seven of you guys left." Soler complained.

"Seven or not. We're not going to lose to you!" The middle Naruto shouted as all seven of them brought out a kunai. Soler saw the kunai and held his smirk,

"Kunai huh? Well glad to see you boys are getting serious at least." he said nonchalantly. The clones now held smirks,

"I wouldn't take us so lightly. We were just warming up earlier, but now it's time for the real battle to begin." one of the clones said. Soler held his smirk and then formed a chaos spear around the same size of a kunai. He really surprised them all when he did that since they have never seen a jutsu like that before. The clones lost their smirks and got serious again, seeing him form a weapon. Soler eyed the rest of the clones as a realization popped into his head,

"Hmm the real ones not here." he said to himself. He looked at the group before him again and he was positive the real one wasn't here,

"So you can make clones of yourself, but your personality doesn't seem like the type to just let all your clones do the fighting for you. So where's the real one?" Soler asked. That made the clones looked at him questionably. He sighed figuring they would act like this,

"Don't know what I mean huh? Well let me show ya." and in a blur of motion faster than anyone was ready for Soler quickly closed the gap between him and the clones and took all of them down with one swipe of his spear turning them into puffs of smoke. Kakashi and Sakura were expressionless as not even Kakashi's Sharingan was barely able to keep track of the speed that Soler just displayed. Soler looked behind himself to see that the real one really wasn't there.

 _Where is-_ He stopped his train of thought when he heard the sound of a lot of rushing wind. He looked up to see the real Naruto holding some sort of bright sphere. Even though he wasn't right in front of him he could feel that the sphere held an amazing amount of power and energy. Naruto dropped down to stand just a ways away from him glaring right at Soler,

"I don't know what that is but I can tell that is powerful." Soler examined. Naruto didn't say anything but instead got into a charging stance. Soler followed suite ripping his spear a bit differently so that it was in a trusting position. The two fighters went silent each readying for the upcoming clash of power. Then without a word both charged right at each other at full force, right before they clashed Naruto shouted,

 _ **RASENGAN! (SPIRALING SPHERE)**_ The two attacks clashed with great force as the wind ran wildly around them. Soler's spear was thrust into the attack and he could hear the grinding sound of the rotating sphere hitting his spear. Just when it seemed the attacks were even a bright light came from the clashing attacks and then a massive boom was heard and both fighters were blown away from each other. Naruto crashing into a tree and Soler went tumbling to a stop on the ground. Soler groaned as he got back up and saw that the sleeve of his jacket had been ripped to shreds.

 _Damn that attack was strong! And it ruined my jacket!_ He thought. Soler groggily stood back on his feet catching his breath and steadying himself. He took off his jacket throwing it to the side and began to walk back over to the downed Naruto. Soler stood over the recovering Naruto,

"Yeah and that's how I-" he stopped when he heard screaming. He looked to see the pink haired girl charging right at him fist raised. He swiftly dodged the attack and was glad he did for the tree that she hit got knocked down with that one punch. He started at her flabbergasted,

"Sorry, but you won't be taking Naruto down on my watch." She said and got into a fighting stance. Soler shook his head,

"Take him down? No I was just going to gloat some." he responded but she was already charging at him. He was about to try and dodge but he hesitated and knew if he tried to dodged she'd get a good shot in at his chest and he didn't want to know the collateral damage that punch would have. So he did the next best thing,

 _This is going to hurt._ Soler did a spin kick and when the two attacks collided with a boom with both combatants going flying back from each other. Soler slammed into a tree hard while Sakura when flying back but was caught by someone. She looked back to see Naruto had recovered and caught her from slamming into a tree.

"Thanks, Naruto." she said with a smile. He gave a smile back,

"No problem Sakura." the two both stood and looked to see Soler who was wobbly standing back up too.

"Man this guy is tough." Naruto said.

"Yeah I think we might have to work together to take him down." she suggested. Naruto nodded,

"Oh yeah. I'm definitely going to get my headband back if we work together!" he said with a broad smile. Sakura only shook her head,

 _His main concern is still his headband._ Soler stood slightly wobbling,

"Ok that was awesome." he said. He shook his head and re-adjusted his focus. When he did he saw that both Whiskers and the cute pinkette were together and they looked ready to fight. He flung his leg a bit to feel the damage and was surprised to feel that it was just feeling fuzzy from the impact and there was no internal damage. He was glad that he could keep going but he could look at the two and see how well they stood together, how they were evenly spaced to not get in each other's way yet close enough to protect the other if needed.

"Yeah, you guys teamwork must be top notch. So I guess this means I'm going to have to get serious!" Sakura and Naruto prepared themselves ready for anything,

"Chaos Bre-"

"I think that's enough." Soler's eyes widened as the third member had appeared behind him.

 _Wha I didn't even hear him-_ His thought ended as the man hit him in the back of his head knocking him out cold. The members of team 7 all circled around the downed teen looking at him curiously. Naruto though quickly went and removed his headband form around his neck,

"See I told ya I'd get my headband back!" he proclaimed. While he was basking in his victory Sakura and Kakashi were examining the teen,

"Sensei this guy's clothing doesn't resemble any clothing from the other villages."

"Yeah, I assumed he might have been from the lighting nation from his attacks but it wouldn't make sense for a lighting shinobi to be all the way out here. Plus if you noticed he never waved a single hand sign during the fight. Whoever he is he's no ordinary person." he said. Naruto had calmed down from his victory and joined them.

"So now that we've got him all we gotta do is take him back and this mission is complete." Naruto said.

"Well, I'm glad you finally remembered the mission. And since you're so eager to complete it you get to carry him back." Sakura said. Naruto whimpered but it fell on deaf ears as Kakashi and Sakura were already walking away leaving the blonde to carry the downed teen.

* * *

"Ow, my head." Soler groaned. He felt a buzzing coming from his arm which helped wake him from his sleep. Soler groaned as he opened his eyes to get his surroundings. Sadly all he saw dark cement of walls and a set of bars. Putting two and two together he made out he was in a cell, plus as he felt an added weight to his wrist and he saw that he was in cuffs. He moved the cuffs a bit and sighed,

"Welp this isn't the first time I've been locked up so." he stopped his sentence when he felt the buzzing again. He looked to see that Tails was calling him on the watch,

"Oh yeah, the whole new lock system. Glad to see it's coming in handy." he pressed the button on the watch and Tails face popped up on the screen.

"Soler finally I've been trying to get in contact with you for a good while now. What happened?" he questioned. Soler felt an itch on his other wrist so teleported his wrists out of the cuffs so he could scratch it,

"Well when I got here I landed in some building, I heard some voices from behind a door in the building. So me being me I needed to investigate, so I teleported in landed in some big boobs (my face did), took a blondes headband got chased by him a cute pink haired girl, and a guy who had one of his eyes covered. They caught up to me I fought the blonde, then the pink one joined in it was about to get serious got knocked out by the last guy and now I wake up in a cell and here we are." he explained. Tails did nothing but sigh,

"Only you Soler. So do you know anything about the world you're in or anything?" He asked.

"Well no beside the fact that these guys got some wicked abilities. Like the blonde guy could make clones of himself and the pink haired girl she was so strong that she could punch through the trunk of the tree! I mean dude it's crazy."

"Yeah, I bet. Well, I was able to get a little data on the world you're in but the cell you're in is blocking the signal well so you'll need to get back outside for it to finish. I'm sure you know how to handle yourself so I won't worry but just don't cause too much more harm. Okay?" he asked. Soler was going to respond but he heard the door to cells open.

"You got it Tails gotta go." he responded and ended the call. He quickly got his cuffs and teleported his wrist back in them and waited as he heard several sets of footsteps get closer to his cell.

"So the thief is awake." Soler looked to see Naruto with his team plus the big boobed blond and another woman who wore a black kimono type outfit and was holding a pig. Soler smirked,

"Hey, whiskers it's good to see ya again. I don't know what you mean by thief. You're the one who stole my headband man. So not cool." he responded. That ticked off Naruto,

"You're headband?" he said but was stopped with a flick to the head by the pinkette,

"Naruto would you just relax." she said. The flick must have hurt a lot cause he was rubbing the spot where she hit him with passion,

"Geez Sakura did ya have to flick me so hard." he said. Soler perked up at that finally hearing her name,

"So your name is Sakura as in you were named after sakura petals? Wells it's very suiting with the pink hair but with your emerald eyes it draws people in to look at your pretty face." he said. Sakura slightly blushed which seemed to tick Naruto off a bit which Soler also took notice of.

"Alright flirting aside I think It's time we get to business." the masked man said.

"Yes, I agree with Kakashi. Milady?" the raven-haired woman said.

"I couldn't agree more. Now boy tell me what it is that you were doing eavesdropping. Better yet what village do you hail from and why are you here?" the blonde woman questioned. Soler eyed up the group and sighed as he relaxed himself,

"Well, first the name is Soler not boy. Second, before I answer anything do you think you can release me from these cuffs? I've been courteous enough to keep them on and wait till you guys release me but there really starting to itch." he groaned. His response surprised them all as he was unphased at all,

"Listen there's no need to try and at all tough. You're caught and are in the presence of one of the great Sainin so I'd answer her questions if I were you pal." Naruto said. Soler looked at them all boredom in his eyes,

"Listen whiskers I'm not acting I've been interrogated and tortured ten times as worse as anything you guys could do to me so trying to crack me for info won't work. But I will answer your questions willingly if you take these shackles off me." he said again. They all studied him wondering if he was bluffing but his poker face was so well they couldn't tell.

"Well even if we wanted to take them off we'd have to let you out of your cell and we just don't trust you enough to let you out. So see how by you answering our questions helps us let you out of those shackles." Kakashi responded.

"Oh well, that's not a problem." Soler then quicker than they could react teleport his wrists out of the shackles. They hit the floor with a loud _"clank!"._ The group looked at him in shock as he began to rub his wrists in relief.

"Oh yeah, that feels so much better. Ok now you guys got questions for me?" he asked with a smile.

* * *

"So you're from another world." Tsunade asked,

"Yep though if you don't mind I think it would be safer for this world if that info doesn't leave this room." he suggested.

"Yes, information like this could cause a panic. So you came here just observe and nothing else?"

"Yes well really more to explore and gather information to log with this world. Like history or what is called and such." he responded. Tsunade closed her eyes in thought thinking on what to do. The whole group had moved back into her office once they realized they couldn't really contain him. Team 7 watched the conversation between Tsunade and Soler silently.

"But listen I really have only come here with peaceful intentions trust me. If anything I'd like to be able to revisit this place every now and then to meet more people and get more information on this world." he said to reassure her. Tsunade stayed in thought for a few more moments then let out a sigh,

"The whole thought of other worlds is confusing enough but you don't appear to have any ill will. So I'll allow you to visit the village at any time you see fit. Though since this is your first time here I'll have Naruto show you around the village if you'd like.' It looked like Naruto was going to complain but swift chop to his side from Sakura ended all thoughts.

"And with this, I welcome you to the leaf and hope that this can start a friendship between our worlds." Tsunade spoke and held her hand out. Soler smiled and happily shook her hand,

"Thanks for having me and I promise not to cause much trouble." he said.

"Trust me Naruto causing enough trouble around here. Now Team 7 you're dismissed." she told them. They all bowed to her and began to leave with Soler in tow. The four all left the Hokage's mansion and stood outside the gates,

"Well, you two will be busy touring our visitor around so I'll leave you to it. Later." And with that Kakashi vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"Ok, that was cool." Soler said.

"Well, we better get this tour of the village started then." Naruto said,

"Actually I something I have to do Naruto." Sakura said. Soler watched the two conversate and he did he felt his watch vibrate. He glanced down at it and saw a message saying done.

 _Ok Tails is done with the scan._ He thought. WHen he tuned back into the conversation he saw a saddened Naruto and a sympathetic Sakura,

"I'm so sorry Naruto but don't worry I'll make it up to you. We can go out for some ramen and It'll be my treat ok?" she said. At that Naruto perked up,

"You mean it?" he asked. SHe smiled and nodded,

"Of course. Later you two, oh and sorry about earlier Soler I hope you enjoy the village." she said walking away waving. Soler waved back,

"Don't sweat it Sakura have a nice day." he responded. The two boys watched Sakura walk off into the hussle of the village. Soler glanced a look at Naruto who held a longing look on his face,

"So you like her don't you?" he asked out of took Naruto by surprise,

"Wait what!? Like Sakura? I mean well…"

"Dude just man up and tell her already. She is a catch man." Soler said. At that Naruto's expression changed to a more solemn look,

"How can tell her when I still haven't kept our promise." he responded. Soler examined the teen and could see a lot of emotion in his eyes. That, made him smirk,

"Our alright Naruto, but sadly our village tour will have to wait till next time. It's time for me get going." he said walking in front of him. Naruto looked at him confused,

"Time for you to go?"

"Yep, my friends has finished his scan of this world so It's time for me to hit the trails. But don't worry the next time I visit I'll teach ya how to talk to girls." he said with a wink. Naruto smirked and shook his head,

"Yeah, whatever."

"Oh and Naruto you should really get one of those headbands man. Your bangs are going to block your vision in combat." Soler said. Naruto looked at him confused then felt his forehead and realized his headband was gone. He then looked at Soler and saw it was around his next. Soler smirked and saluted,

"Later." and teleported away leaving an enraged Naruto screaming to the heavens.

* * *

"So ya got put into jail?" Tails asked.

"Yep." Soler responded before taking a bit into his apple. Tails sighed,

"What happened to keep a low profile."

"Hey, it's hard to keep a low profile when you teleport face first into their leader's breast. Which I gotta say were 10/10." he answered.

"You are impossible sometimes. So what did you learn from there. I still need to name this place."

"Well the place I ended up in was the Village Hidden in the Leaves but the whole land was called the Elemental Nations." he answered. Tails nodded and typed in the worlds name,

"Ok Elemental Nations it is. So whats next then?" Tails asked Soler.

"Hmm well I wouldn't mind visiting Earthland again and seeing my guildmates." he said.

"You can visit Earthland again after we've explored a few more worlds. Now I need some time to put in all the data so we can pick up again tomorrow." Tails said going to work.

"Alright, then boss." Soler responded leaving Tails to his work. Soler walked outside the Typhoon and into the sunlight. He looked down and adjusted his new Leaf Village headband.

"Hmm for some reason I feel like I can do anything now." he said to himself before walking off to the city.

 _And that's a wrap on this one guys. I don;t have really much to say on this one soo Solerwolf OUT!  
_


	7. ATA: Christmas Special

_Ohhhhhhhhh boy, I loveeee Christmas! (or Hearth's Warming, in pony terms)_

 _ **ATA: A Hearth's Warming Special**_

 _ **(P.O.V. none, Ponyville)**_

Lightly falling snow covered the streets of Ponyville with little ones running around and playing in the snow, making snow-ponies, having snowball fights, and making impressions in the snow. With school out of session for the holidays, they had themselves a grand old time. The adults of the small town walked around, enjoying time with one another. All were wrapped up in scarfs, hats and coats, since it was obviously cold out, but not a lick of sour touched a face, only bright smiles. It was Hearth's Warming Eve, and all were filled with joy and happiness at the time. The mood was intensified by the decorations and ornaments that embellished the town. But the crown spectacle of the town was Princess Twilight's castle, the whole town coming together to decorate the massive place for the festivities. In fact, two blurs dashed through the town and quickly entered the castle.

Soler and Sonic entered the castle and shook off the bit of snow on them.

"Man, it looks so festive in the town now." Soler commented as he and Sonic walked to the great hall with some boxes.

"Yeah, the whole town's in the Christmas mood." He responded.

"You mean Hearth's Warming mood, Sonic." Soler corrected. Soler rolled his eyes.

"Christmas, Hearth's Warming, whatever. It's basically the same thing."

"True, I guess." Soler conceded as the two continued their short walk. "Hey Sonic, you ever wonder how it is that we never knew Twilight had a great hall until recently?" Sonic pondered on his question for a second.

"Hmm, well, maybe. I mean, just about every castle has a great hall. I guess we just never passed by her's until recently, with all the holiday stuff." He replied. Soler just nodded. "Now I got a question, since when have you had that scarf?" A midnight-colored scarf, knitted, was wrapped around Soler's neck.

"Oh. Well, Luna made this for me a few days ago. I told her I don't get cold easily, but she insisted that I have it to keep warm on my runs." He said.

"Aww, she cares about your wellbeing." Sonic teased. Soler rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever. But I do gotta admit that it is pretty warm." Their conversation came to an end when they reached the great hall.

"Man, this place looks great." Sonic noted, which Soler silently agreed with. The entire hall had been decorated for the season, but the real eye-catcher was the massive tree that sat in the middle of the hall. The rest of the gang was there as well, busy doing something productive. Twilight, Shadow, and Spike were wrapping presents by the fire. Rarity was guiding Fluttershy and Tails with decorating the tree. AJ, Knuckles, and Pinkie were in the kitchen connected to the hall, making the group a wonderful lunch. The delectable scent drifted from the kitchen out into the hall, where even the CMC were present, making cards to ponies.

"Man, everyone's busy at work. Well, everyone but a certain somepony." Soler said to Sonic, who just smirked and shrugged.

"Well, Rainbow was here when we left. I wonder where she went?" He questioned. In that moment, the rainbow-maned pegasus pounced on the blue hedgehog from behind. The two rolled on the ground till she was on top of him, prompting a look of shock and confusion from him.

"Hey blue."

"Sup RD. Mind, uh, telling me why you tackled me?" He asked.

"Oh, you haven't noticed yet, huh?" She asked deviously. Sonic looked up to see Tank hovering over the two with some sorta plant dangling from his shell. He looked at it a bit longer.

"Is that a mistletoe?" He asked. Rainbow nodded. Sonic grinned and brought her in for a kiss. "Ya know if you just wanted a kiss, you only had to ask."

"Yeah, but it was much more fun this way." She joked as she got off of him. Soler smirked as he watched the whole scene in front of him, from Rainbow and Sonic to Twi and Shadow.

 _Glad to be here with my friends, with the mood so good. It actually warms my heart._ He thought. Knuckles popped his head out of the kitchen.

"Soler, you guys got the extra food supplies?" He asked, popping Soler out of his thoughts.

"Oh, uh, yeah. It's in this box over here, I'll bring it to you guys." He said as he picked up the box and quickly carried the box over to the kitchen. When he walked in, he was met with an aroma of wonderful smells of food being prepared, and stopped in his tracks with his mouth watering. AJ and Pinkie, with Knuckles' help, were busy moving about the kitchen preparing different stews, cakes, and such. Soler placed the box on a nearby table and sniffed the air, taking in the sweet aromas which in turn made his stomach rumble.

"Man, you guys are cooking up a storm in here. And boy does it smell good." He said. Pinkie took a pastry out of the oven and placed in on a table.

"Yessiree! This is gonna be a super duper meal for this Hearth's Warming Eve, since this is the first time you guys get to spend it with us." Pinkie said with glee.

"She's right about that. This Hearth's Warming is going to be a special one, that's for sure." AJ added. Soler nodded as he looked at some of the already-made goods on the tables.

"Man, this looks so good. I'm sure you guys won't mind if I just-" _WACK!_ AJ slapped Soler's hand with a wooden spoon.

"Nope! No eatin' till all the food's ready." She told him. Soler sighed but accepted such to be fate. He then motioned Knuckles over, who did so with curiosity.

"Hey Knux, I know that, uh, they're herbivores and all… But, uh, what about us omnivores? Is there gonna be any meat at this little feast?" He whispered to him.

"Well, there's actually gonna be some 'meat' served at this, since it's a special occasion and all. Ain't that right, girls." He replied. They both nodded.

"Yeah. We know it must be rough for you guys to not be able to eat meat, so we changed up some recipes so that they can be substantiated with some salmon and other fish. Hope that'll satisfy you boys."

"Oh it will AJ, trust me. I see you guys got things under control, so I'll just head out to see what the others are up to." He said and exited the kitchen. Soler walked out to the great hall and spotted Twilight up on the second floor, near the fireplace.

 _Let's see what they're up to._ He thought, making his way up the nearby stairs up to them. As he walked up, he could see Twilight, Shadow and Spike wrapping up some presents.

"So how's the gift wrapping coming along?" He asked, plopping down on the couch.

"Well, it's going pretty well, actually. We should be done before we eat." Twilight said.

"Well that's great to hear, but what surprises me is that Mister Ultimate Lifeform knows how to wrap presents." He ribbed at Shadow. The black hedgehog continued to finish wrapping his present without saying anything, much to Soler's surprise. He leaned down to Spike. "Hey, what's with him, Spike?"

"Well, I'm just guessing, but I think he's a bit nervous about meeting Twilight's family." Spike said. Soler just nodded, but then surprise came over his face.

"Wait, Twi. Your family's coming over? I didn't know that." He exclaimed. Twilight looked at him, confused.

"Coming over? We're meeting my family in the Crystal Empire later today. Don't you remember us telling you that we were going there after this? In fact, I think everybody was leaving Ponyville for the holiday if I remember correctly. I mean, except for Rarity." Twilight commented. Soler was further surprised by the news.

"Wait, everyone's leaving? I thought we'd all spend this Hearth's Warming thing together, ya know." He exclaimed.

"Sorry Soler, but I could've sworn you were around when we talked about this. I mean, this is the reason we're having this big meal before we all go our separate ways. Since we won't be together during Hearth's Warming. I mean, that's why Starlight left yesterday with Trixie, to spend Hearth's Warming with that town of ponies she took over." Soler looked really surprised at that news.

"Really?"

"Yeah, they sent her an invite, so she went with Trixie. And I heard Sunburst was supposed to meet them there as well." Twilight added while placing a bow on top of the gift she was wrapping. Soler just nodded and laid down on the couch.

 _Kinda bummed that we're not all spending the holiday together, but it's fine._ He thought with revealing it, _It's their time to spend as they please._ The white hedgehog sighed to himself.

"What's wrong, Soler?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing Twi, just thinking a bit." He answered quietly. Then a smile crept onto his face. "Ya know Twi, don't ya think it's kinda funny how the ultimate lifeform is nervous about meeting your parents." Soler said with a mischievous smile. Shadow said nothing, though he did direct a glare at him. Twilight giggled.

"Oh, I think it's kinda cute how he's nervous. It just shows how much he cares." She said with a sweet smile. Shadow still hadn't responded, instead focusing on his present with a slight blush on his cheeks. Soler was the only one who saw it, and he smiled wickedly.

 _Oh, this is going to be good._

"Aww, ain't that sweet to hear, Shadow. I gotta admit, it's adorable to see you nervous." He said as he got up and neared the black hedgehog. It could be felt, though Shadow didn't show it, that Soler was slowly getting under his skin. Shadow watched him like an eagle watching its prey as he got closer. Soler placed his arm around him and leaned in close.

"That little blush of yours was especially adorable, Shadow." He whispered, pulling the last straw. Faster than anyone could say anything, Shadow had pinned Soler to the ground.

"You are pushing your luck, hedgehog." Shadow threatened.

"Sorry, sorry. I forgot who I'm dealing with." Soler strained. "Listen, you let me go, I forget about you having cold feet." Shadow increased the pressure on the hedgehog.

"I mean, you don't have cold feet." Soler added. Shadow smirked at the squirming hedgehog, pleased with his work but felt a glare directed at him. He looked over to Twilight, who gave him a knowing look, silently telling him to release Soler. He sighed and got off the hedgehog. Soler sighed as he was pulled up. "Thanks bud. See? I knew you could take a-" Shadow snatched Soler up by his scarf and brought his face close.

"You're lucky it's a holiday and I promised Twilight to not hurt you today, or you'd be dead right now. So if I were you, I'd work on not pissing me off anymore today. Got it?" The black hedgehog hissed. Soler nodded quickly, slightly scared. Shadow, pleased with his answer, let him go. Soler straightened up his scarf.

"Yes, and a happy Hearth's Warming to you too, Shadow." He said as he quickly left them. Once Soler left, Shadow sighed and took a seat on the sofa. Twilight sensed his troubles and sat next to him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Even though he's annoying, he's not wrong." Shadow admitted.

"You mean about meeting my parents?" Shadow nodded. The serious hedgehog's timidity and how adorable he was being broke Twilight's heart, but she just smiled lightly. She wrapped a wing around him. "Shadow, I told you before, just be yourself and I'm sure they will love you. Much like I do." Shadow smiled at her reassurance as he brought her in for a kiss.

"Thanks Twi."

"Anytime Shadow." She responded. The couple enjoyed their little moment for a bit.

"Yeesh. Get a room, you two." Spike said suddenly, breaking the moment and causing Twilight to blush.

* * *

Soler made sure his scarf was straightened as he went back downstairs.

"Man, Shadow could've gone easy on the scarf man." He complained to himself. He walked up to the big tree and saw Rarity ordering Tails and Fluttershy where to hang ornaments.

"Just a little more to the left, darling. Yes, right there, Fluttershy." She guided. Soler walked up next to her and looked up at the two flyers as they worked.

"Seems the tree is coming together nicely." He commented, slightly startling her.

"Oh! Soler, I didn't see you walk up. But yes, it is looking quite lovely, isn't it?" She said in awe.

 _Gotta admit, the tree's coming together quite, what with all the ornaments and lights on it. Looks pretty wonderful._ Soler thought.

"Yeah, it does. You really do have a keen eye for design, Rarity."

"Why thank you, darling. Oh, and speaking of design, I have something for you." She said. Her horn lit up as she levitated something out of her saddle back. Soler looked at the object in confusion.

"Geez Rarity, you shouldn't have. Uh, what is it?" He asked, prompting giggles from the unicorn.

"Well it's a suit for tonight. Tell me you haven't forgotten about the big Hearth's Warming Eve party that goes on at the castle in Canterlot. I mean, you are probably going to be one of the main attendees, with you being from a different world and dating the Princess of the Night. Why, all the noble ponies will be there, simply dying to talk to you." She responded.

"Oh yeah, totally forgot about that." He said, a bit indifferent. Rarity looked at him questionably.

"What? You afraid of a few nobles and some idle chit-chat?" She asked.

"Oh no, I'm never afraid to talk, but I've never been one for parties like that, ya know. Not my style." Rarity nodded in agreement. Since knowing the hedgehog, he never seemed like the type for fancy things.

"Well I'm sure things will go smoothly. Luna has been through plenty of parties of the such, so if you stick near her you should be fine darling." She reassured him. Soler smiled and nodded as he looked back up to the tree to see Tails and Fluttershy had just finished putting the last touches to the tree.

"Good work guys." Soler said as the two came back down to the ground.

"Oh, thank you, Soler. It was quite fun putting it together." Fluttershy said.

"Yeah, it was. Plus, it's always great to see the finished product." Tails added as they all took another look at the finished tree. They admired the tree until Rarity noticed the scarf around Soler's neck.

"Oh Soler, where did you get that scarf?" She asked, turning all attention to the white hedgehog.

"Oh. Well, Luna made this for me a while back." He said.

"Aww. Well wasn't that sweet of her. It does look hoof-made, and warm." Fluttershy commented.

"Yeah, it really is warm and comfy to wear." He replied.

"Well I'm sure she worked hard to make it for you. I sure hope you have something for her tomorrow to show your gratitude." Rarity teased. Soler simply nodded. Before he could respond in full, Knuckles popped out of the kitchen.

"Hey guys, food's done. Time to eat!" He shouted, much to everyone's glee. They all stopped what they were doing and went over to the long table in the center of the hall.

"Man, I can't wait to eat." Sonic said euphorically as he took his seat.

"Yeah, I've been starving all day." RD added as she sat next to him. As everyone got seated at the table, Rarity noticed Soler was still wearing the scarf as she sat next to him.

"Soler, won't you take that scarf off? You wouldn't want it to get dirty now, would you?" She asked. Soler looked down at the scarf and thought about it.

"Nah, I think I'll keep it on and just extra careful." He responded with a smile. Rarity wasn't at all convinced after seeing how he'd eaten before. In the holiday spirit, however, she let him keep it on.

"Well alright then. Suit yourself." As they got seated, the door to the kitchen opened and out rolled a few trays of food with AJ, Knuckles, and Pinkie Pie right behind them. The smell of the food put everyone in a trance, their stomachs growling.

"Twi, mind helping us place the food?" Knuckles asked. Twilight shook out of her trance and nodded. Her horn lit up as she levitated the food along the table in a neat manner. There was even some apple cider that was passed around to each person. Pinkie and the others took their seats and everyone was ready to dig in.

"Hey guys, I know we're all ready to dig in, but how about we get some words before we eat, ya know. To remember and thank this meal." Soler suggested. Even though their stomachs were telling them no, their hearts agreed with him.

"Great, so anyone got a toast?" No one immediately stood up for a few seconds.

"Well, I guess it's time for my motivational and heartfelt speech." Sonic said as he stood.

"Wait, Twilight. Why don't you give us a toast?" Tails suggested.

"Oh yeah. She should give the toast since this is her castle and all. What do you say Twilight gives the toast?" Soler asked them. Everyone besides an ignored Sonic agreed, who looked defeated as sat back down in his seat. Rainbow gave him a wry smile and rubbed his back for comfort.

"Don't worry, blue. You can give a toast at our dinner tonight." She said. Sonic brightened up and nodded.

"You bet I will." He said. Then, everyone turned their attention to Twilight. She stood up and cleared her throat.

"Well first, I thank you guys for letting me give a toast for this. So, we are all gathered here today to celebrate Hearth's Warming and the spirit of togetherness it brings to all our hearts. But I feel we are celebrating more than just the season, we're also remembering our accomplishments from this year. We made new friends, saw new sights, and played our parts in stopping a maniac robot from taking over Equestria. Yes, we all formed fast and strong bonds, which have been put to the test. But we all survived them, which only brought us closer. So let's eat and enjoy each other's company with the knowledge that no matter what comes next, we will always have the back of each and everypony in this room. Cheers."

"Cheers!" They all responded and began to dig in. Everyone enjoyed the food and chit-chatted with each other. Pinkie was seated next to Soler, noticed how he was digging into the fish.

"So I'm guessing you like fish, huh?" She asked. Soler looked her and nodded with a fish-filled grin on his face. Pinkie giggled.

"Swallow your food, silly." Soler did as told and gave a satisfied sigh.

"Pinkie, this fish is to die for." He said with glee.

"Well I'm glad to hear it. It was a little tricky cooking it, since I've never cooked fish before. But I have to admit, it was tons of fun trying something new."

"Well for your first time cooking fish you did great." He added, taking another bite. Everyone finished eating around the same time, and began telling stories around the table. Applejack's farm tale from her youth cracked everyone up.

"I swear it took us hours to get Big Mac out of that barrel. And boy, let me tell ya, I don't think I've ever see Granny so mad before in ma life." She finished, having everyone in fits of laughter.

"Man AJ, I wouldn't have thought you and Big Mac were so rebellious when you were younger." Tails said through his laughs.

"Yeah, you two must of been a handful for Granny Smith." Sonic added.

"Yes sir we were, but it was an honest mistake, so she didn't punish us too much." AJ responded. Everyone at the table settled down from their laughter.

 _Who else has a story?_ Scootaloo wondered before looking over at Soler, who laid back in his chair, his eyes closed, and a satisfied smile on his face.

"Hey. You think Soler will tell us about his big fight with Neo?" She asked.

"Hmm, I don't know squirt." RD said, pausing. "Wait, he still hasn't even told us about the full battle, has he?" The others all shook their heads.

"Nope. Besides what we saw when we got there, we have no idea how the fight had went." Knuckles said.

"Well I really want to know how it all went, since Rainbow already told me what she saw happened." Scootaloo added.

"Rainbow, you told her all that happened?" Rarity queried, appalled,

"Well, she asked. And you gotta admit, it was a pretty awesome fight."

"But it was also very graphic."

"She's a tough filly, so she could handle it. Now come on, we gonna get the full story or what?" She asked. With the hall's curiosity piqued, Rarity lightly tapped the hedgehog.

"What is it?" He groaned without opening his eyes.

"Soler dear, we were all wondering if you mind telling us the story of the fight between you and Neo?" Rarity requested sweetly. At that, Soler opened one eye to look at her, then at the others, and saw them all looking at him. He sighed and stood up.

"You guys sure you really want to know how the fight went?" They all nodded. "You really sure? Because this story isn't for the faint of heart." Soler looked over to Fluttershy. Soon, everyone gazed at Fluttershy as well. Seeing their collective gazes, the yellow pegasus blushed as she scooted a bit closer to Tails.

"I… I'll be fine." She mumbled faintly. Soler shrugged.

"Okay then, everyone. I guess I shall tell the tale of the great battle of Soler and Neo." He announced. The title inspired groans, but close attention was paid to his words. "Well, as you know, it was very stormy out…" Their eyes occasionally widened in surprise, and even gasped with shock at Soler's recollection of the battle, even with his lightening of some of the more gruesome details. He paused his story to take a sip of his cider, letting them, especially the fillies and Fluttershy, digest all that had happened.

"Wow, so he was indestructible with those nanites of his." Spike said.

"Oh yeah. Heck, if it wasn't raining then, I might of not thought of using Chaos Energy in that manner." Soler replied.

"Yeah. And from how you said Neo spoke, he sounded almost alive." Twilight added.

"Yeah. It's funny 'cause at certain times during that fight, I forgot that he was just a robot. It felt like I was fighting another person, and some part of me thinks that that's why he mainly targeted me. When we fought, it probably made him feel like that he was flesh and blood instead of being just a bunch of wires. Heck, the way he slugged me when he lost his healing, those punches and kicks held some emotion behind them." He added, somewhat dispirited.

"Sounds like you miss him." Sonic teased.

"I guess in a way I do." Soler said. He felt weird stares and looked up to see everyone giving him stares. "No, wait. Believe me, I'm glad he's gone, thank Celestia he's gone, but fighting him always seemed to bring out the most in me, ya know." He relaxed and sighed.

"You are a weird one, Soler, no doubt about that." Sonic joked. Soler smiled and nodded.

"Okay, okay. Now, back to the story, it's about to get good." RD pined excitedly.

"Okay, so…" Soler continued the story from when he used his Chaos Synergy and Neo turned into Metal Overlord, ending the tale with his awakening in the hospital. "Yep, and that's all that happened." Awed by the whole story, everyone realized just how tough the fight was.

"Man Soler, didn't know how tough it was." Sonic ceded.

"Yes, are you sure your arms are alright darling? Hearing how that dreadful bot tried to pull them off nearly made me faint." Rarity added.

"I'll say." Sweetie Bell commented.

"I'm fine, trust me. It was hard, but at least I still won in the end. That's all that matters." He stated confidently. Twilight looked at a nearby clock and realized it was a little past midday.

"Oh guys, we best get moving. Don't want to be late to our families." She said. Everyone looked at the time and agreed, and quickly helped clean up the plates and thing. Soler and Sonic quickly cleaned the dishes while the others got their things on.

"Hey Sonic. I know you're going to be spending Hearth's Warming with RD, but how are you going to stand on the clouds?" He asked.

"Oh, well Twilight got me covered just like Tails. She cast some sorta spell on these amulets that will allow us to be lighter and walk on clouds." He said with confidence. Soler nodded, but noticed the lack of jewelry around the blue hedgehog's neck.

"So, where's the amulet." He asked. Sonic smile faded as he looked down and realized he wasn't wearing it.

"Dash! Where's the amulet?" He shouted. RD peeked her head into the room.

"The amulet? I thought you had it." She exclaimed.

"No, I thought you had it." He responded. The two went quiet for a few seconds, then dashed out of the room to search for the amulet. Soler shrugged and finished the dishes. He walked out to see the table cleaned and most of everyone with their things on and ready to go. Soler noticed that on the table was a necklace with a green little gem on it. Soler picked it up and examined it briefly.

"Hey Sonic, this your amulet thing?" He shouted. Sonic and Rainbow both stopped searching. Sonic quickly went over to Soler.

"That's it!" He yelled gleefully as Soler handed it to him. "Thank you, Soler. Thank you." Sonic hugged him.

"No problem man. Now, maybe you should put it on to keep from losing it."

"Oh yeah, you're right." Sonic quickly put it on and the two sat there for a second, waiting for something to happen.

"So, uh, feel any different?" Soler asked. Sonic shifted around a bit.

"No, not really. Do I look any different?"

"Nope. So how do we know it works?"

"Well, she did say it was some sort of lightweight thing, so maybe I'm lighter?" Soler looked at him then motioned for him to stick his arms out to the side. Soler then placed his hands on Sonic's sides and proceeded to try and lift him. To both their surprise, he was able to pick Sonic up with ease.

"Dude, you're light!"

"Dude I know!" Sonic exclaimed. Soler then twirled him around in a circle, the two hedgehogs giggling like children. Feeling stares, Soler stopped twirling Sonic. They both looked over to see the group giving them confused expressions. The two hedgehogs looked at each other before Soler hastily dropped Sonic.

"We were, uh, just testing if the amulet worked, is all." He added quickly. At that, all of them laughed at the two, and even they joined in on it. Once their laughter subsided, everyone grabbed their things and went to the main doors.

"Okay guys. It's been fun, but we gotta get going. My parents should be on their way. Happy Hearth's Warming Eve you guys!" RD said

"Yeah, Happy Hearth's Warming." Sonic added. He hopped on her back and held Scootaloo as they all took off for her home in the sky.

"Yes, me and Tails should be going to. Happy Hearth's Warming Eve." Fluttershy said as she and Tails took off towards her parents' home.

"Yeah, we best be getting to the station. I'm sure Granny and Big Mac have already made it to the rock farm. Happy Hearth's Warming, yall." AJ remarked. Knuckles, AJ, Pinkie and Applebloom made their way to the station.

"Rarity, mom and dad should be almost here by now. Let's get to the station and meet them." Sweetie Bell said.

"Yes, yes, alright. Happy Hearth's Warming to you all." She said, and the two walked off to the station. This left Twilight, Shadow, Spike and Soler.

"Whelp, I suppose we should be going too. Ready, Shadow?" Twi asked. He just nodded and pulled out an Emerald.

"Ah, teleporting there. I see." Soler said.

"Yes, it's a lot quicker than train. Now I hope you have everything in your bag, Soler."

"Yeah, I should have everything. Rarity made sure that my suit was in there too, so I'm good." He replied. Twilight smiled.

"That's great to hear. Now, be sure to lock up before leaving. And tell the Princesses I said Happy Hearth's Warming." She respondded.

"I will, Happy Hearth's Warming, you guys." He said. Then, Shadow rose the Emerald and teleported himself, Twilight, and the little dragon away. Soler stood in front of the quiet castle as he adjusted his scarf. He looked up at the sun, seeing it was just a little into the afternoon. "Yeah, I still have time." He reached into his bag and pulled out a small slip of paper. He looked at it for a brief moment, before walking away from the castle as the snow continued to lightly fall.

 _ **Soler's Tale**_

Soler strolled through the streets of Ponyville. As he walked, he caught sight of the other residents going along their merry way, children and adults alike. He saw a group of carolers singing in the plaza with a small group around them, and kids playing in the snow. There was even the faint smell of food coming from one of the houses. He smiled softly at all the festivities around him. Noticing a toy shop, a thought came into his mind. He pulled out a medium-sized pouch from his bag.

 _Still don't get this place's economy, but Twilight insisted on us having some of these with us to pay for stuff we wanted._ He thought, tossing it up and down, listening to the jingle of the bits in it. _Hopefully I saved up enough from the little odd-jobs I did here and there. That allowance she offered just wasn't my style._

"Well, I think I've saved up enough." He said to himself, walking into the store. Upon leaving the store, Soler waved to the store owner as he continued on his way. He eventually caught the smell of some treats again, tracking it down to Sugarcube Corner.

"Man, the Cakes sure do know how to bake, cause that smells good." He inhaled. Pulling out his recently lightened pouch, the white hedgehog walked into Sugarcube Corner. "Should still have enough." He exited Sugarcube Corner with a white box that smelled of pie. He continued on as he neared his destination. He stopped and pulled out the slip of paper again and looked up at his destination, the Ponyville Hospital.

"Okay. Here we go." He asserted as he entered. Walking into the main lobby of the hospital, Soler observed the decorations that had been put up. Staff went about in their normal routine, tending to patients and keeping spirits up. He walked up to the receptionist, who was going through paperwork.

"Hello, ma'am?" He said, gaining her attention.

"Why, Happy Hearth's Warming sir. What can I help you with?" She asked sweetly.

"Hi. I'm looking for this room?" He showed her the slip of paper.

"Oh, that's on the third floor, right hall, and a few doors down. There are signs to help guide you." She answered.

"Oh, thanks. And a Happy Hearth's Warming to you too." Soler responded before making his way to the room. He climbed some stairs up to the floor and found the signs to guide him. As he walked through the hall, he would glance into some of the rooms of the other patients and felt like he should be doing something to help them all.

 _No, I just gotta let them all heal in their own way. I can't do everything._ He sighed and kept on walking. He saw a nurse leave the room as he approached his destination. A unicorn, she was writing something on a clipboard as she left. She stopped right in front of Soler, almost bumping into him.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you there. Can I help you with something?" she asked,

"Oh, it's no problem. Actually, I'm here to see a little colt named Tiny Thimble?" He said, remembering the name.

"Oh yes, his room is just up ahead. Are you a friend of his?"

"Yeah, I came to visit the little guy. How's he doing?" He asked a bit more solemnly. The nurse paled a little, raising red flags in Soler's mind. "Is he all right?" He grew more worried.

"Oh yes, he is fine. Don't worry, he'll live a healthy life. It's just… He has a form of Epiphysitis that's very severe, so he won't be standing for a long time. It's just horrible that a little colt as sweet as him has to spend Hearth's Warming Eve in here and not outside with the other children. It breaks my heart." She said, a single tear falling from her face. With his free hand, Soler wiped the tear and smiled at her.

"Hey, we gotta stay strong for the little guy, alright? Even though there's nothing immediate we can do for him, just being around him and wearing warm faces can do a lot for person's spirit. Okay?" He assured her. The nurse smiled softly and nodded.

"You're right, thank you. I have to go see other patients. Happy Hearth's Warming."

"Happy Hearth's Warming to you too." He replied as the nurse left. He stood in front of the door and took in a deep breath to calm himself. "Okay." Soler opened the door and walked into the sight of a little colt, perhaps a bit younger than the Crusaders, gazing out the window from his bed. The colt's coat was a cream-spotted gray. The ebony in his mane balanced with his coat. The colt had no idea he was in the room, just staring outside. Soler sighed, but then put on a warm smile.

"So I wonder if I'm in the right room or not?" Soler said. At his voice, the colt turned his attention to the door. Upon seeing Soler there, his whole mood brightened up, and a huge smile adorned his face.

"You're… You're Soler the Hedgehog!" He squealed ecstatically.

"Yes, yes I am. And you must be Tiny Thimble, I presume." He responded. The colt just nodded his head, filled with excitement. "Great! I'm glad I found the right room." Soler put his bag down and placed the food on a nearby table. He walked over and took a seat next to the colt.

"So how ya doing kid?" He asked. The kid couldn't maintain himself any longer and gave the hedgehog a tight hug. Soler just smiled and hugged the kid back. "Man, I don't think even Luna has given me a hug filled with this much love." The kid let go and looked up at him with wonder in his eyes.

"So it is true, you're dating Princess Luna. I told my friends that it wasn't just a rumor, but they all think you'd be much better suited for Twilight or Rainbow Dash." He said. Soler got a chuckle out of that.

"Oh really now? Well, not gonna lie, they're both cute ponies. But the Princess of the Night just takes the cake over them."

"Yeah yeah, I said the same thing to them, but they wouldn't believe me."

"Well, you can tell them you heard it from the hedgehog himself that I date Luna, alright?" He said. The colt's hazel eyes grew animated as he nodded again and rushed him with another hug.

"I can't believe you're here right now. You're like my biggest idol. It all feels unreal to me." He said as he released Soler.

"Well, I wouldn't have thought that in my little time here, I'd have a fanbase." Soler admitted.

"Heck yeah, you're like, totally awesome! You and all your friends are awesome. Me and my friends have a club dedicated to you guys. You and Sonic are the fastest, always racing around the town. Knuckles is the strongest, my friends say they saw him uproot a tree at the apple farm. Tails is like super kind and sweet by helping Fluttershy with her animals, and then there's Shadow. None of my us know much about him, since he's the most mysterious of you guys. But personally, you're my favorite out of them all." He said in a single breath.

"Hmm, I thought only Pinkie could do that. Well I'm honored I could meet one of my biggest fans." Soler responded. The little colt beamed with happiness at his idol's praise.

"Mr. Soler–"

"Oh please kid, you can just call me Soler."

"Soler, can I ask you some questions that I've been dying to ask you?"

"Sure, go right ahead kid. But why don't you ask me while we eat some pie from Sugarcube Corner?" Soler suggested as he brought the pie over to them. He opened the lid, the smell of the pie greeting them simultaneously and causing their mouths to water.

"It smells so good." Tiny commented.

"Yes, yes it does. Wait, can't eat pie without some plates and such. One sec." Soler quickly went into his bag and pulled out some plates and utensils. He cut out a piece for both of them and gave one to the colt as he took the other. "Okay, ask away." And Tiny did ask away. The little colt went from his time in Mobius, to his time in Equestria, to meeting the Princesses, and even the fight with Neo.

"So yeah, that's how the fight went. It was tough, but I won in the end so all's well that end's well." Soler said. Tiny was completely awed by the tale of his big fight with Neo.

"Wow you're amazing! I mean, the way you were countering Neo left and right like it was nothing, and then the big finale with you powering up and fighting dragon Neo. It all sounds so awesome. You're so amazing!" The colt geeked. Soler grinned at his young fan's praise.

"Aww, it was nothing really. I'd battle a metallic dragon overlord any day to protect this place. It's become my home." Soler responded. Tiny gleamed with pride at his words. While enjoying the moment, Soler looked out the window to see that it was nearing sunset. He clearly lost track of time. "Aww man, has it really gotten that late?" The colt looked over to see the window and saw the coming dark and became desolate.

"Does that mean you gotta go?" He asked. The colt's saddened face broke his heart. He then remembered the game in his bag and smiled.

"Well, I do have a fancy party to get to soon, but I just remembered." He went and got the game from his bag.

"I got this game here, but I have no idea how to play it. Think you can teach me?" Soler asked. Tiny brightened up at the thought of teaching his idol something. He nodded and Soler brought the game over to him. Tiny taught him how to play after setting it up. By the time the game was over, it was night in full, and Tiny had fallen asleep after beating Soler over a dozen times. Soler sat there and smiled warmly at the kid, softly stroking his mane.

"Well today was fun, Tiny. So I'll be seeing you around." He whispered as he got up and got his stuff, leaving the game and the rest of the pie. As he was leaving the room, he ran into a couple of ponies who were standing outside the door. One was a mare whose raspberry red coat and bright yellow mane were joined by bright orange eyes. There was also a stallion who had a dark purple coat, with his eyes and mane a maroon.

"Oh, you guys must be his parents. Thanks for giving me the invite. He's a wonderful kid." Soler told them.

"Oh, we can't thank you enough for coming. It means so much to him to see you." The mom said as she hugged Soler.

"Yeah, he talks about you all the time whenever we visit. It means so much to us that you actually came." The father added.

"Yeah, well it was my pleasure to meet probably my biggest fan. But sadly, I have to get going to some other matters to attend to. So a happy Hearth's Warming to you guys, and tell Tiny I'll be back with his present tomorrow." He said as he made his departure.

"We will. Happy Hearth's Warming to you too." The mom called as they waved at the leaving hedgehog. Soler quickly made his way to the lobby and waved the receptionist good-bye and walked outside. The sudden coldness the night had wrought sent a shiver down his spine. He adjusted his scarf again, glad that he had one so warm.

"Man, gotta thank Luna for the scarf." He noted to himself. He looked around at the empty streets save for a few stragglers heading inside for the night. Soler turned to the moon and started his trek towards Canterlot.

* * *

With his speed, he was able to get there in a few minutes. He walked up to the castle and could see the lights on, red carpet rolled out, and the gates open, ready for the guests. He walked up to the two guards standing by and saluted them, before passing through as they saluted him. When Soler walked into the massive throne room, he was amazed to see how the entire place had been elegantly embellished in Hearth's Warming manner

 _This would make Rarity swoon._ Soler thought, seeing the maids busily strutting here and there, getting things done. The band for the evening was setting up their instruments as well. _All in all, this is pretty impressive. The diligence is on point._

"Yes, that looks wonderful." He heard a familiar voice say. He looked and found Celestia standing in the center, talking to one of the maids. Celestia was wearing a gorgeous white dress which had a golden sun plastered on it, representative of her cutie mark. Soler whistled.

"Wow Princess, you look amazing." He commented as he walked up to her. She turned to the voice and smiled at the white hedgehog.

"Why thank you, Soler."

"Yeah. It almost seems like you're trying show off for someone, huh?" He teased. Celestia giggled and slightly blushed, prompting further laughter from Soler. "Nah, I'm just joking, but you do look great."

"Well thank you again. Tonight is a big night, so I should dress the part." She said examining the hedgehog, "Seems that you need to be dressing the part as well." He looked down at himself and sniffed under his pit, a regrettable course of action.

"Yeah, I could use a bath or something. Hey, where's Luna, by the way?"

"Oh, she should be down soon. But for now, you need to get cleaned up and dressed." And with that she called over some maids, who swiftly took Soler away to get ready.

* * *

"Man, I hate getting all dressed up." Soler groaned as he looked at himself in the mirror. The maids had quickly given him a bath and helped him into the suit Rarity made for him. The suit was white and had blue streaks resembling his quills. Soler found the suit quite comfortable, with there even being slits on the back for his back quills to stick through. He wasn't a fan of the pants, though. "Oh how I hate pants." They constrict his range of motion, and were tight on his legs.

"Man, why the pants? I can deal with everything else except the pants." He complained as a maid entered the room.

"Sir, the guests have started to arrive." She said.

"Oh, thanks. And you know you can just call me Soler, right?" He told her as he played with his tie.

"Oh that's kind of you, but it's part of my job to announce you by sir, since you are part of the royal family." She responded. He nodded but then stopped in his tracks.

"Wait, royal family?" He queried. Before the maid could answer, another one came and whispered something to her and left quickly.

"Sorry, but I must go." She said, and swiftly withdrew. Confused, Soler shook his head as he focused back on struggling with his tie again. He sighed and gave up for the time being. He looked at his bag and saw Luna's scarf slightly sticking out. He tucked the scarf in and picked up the bag. He left the room and quickly made his way up to Luna's room to leave his bag on the bed. Leaving the room, the hedgehog made his way down to the festivities and went back to trying to fix his tie.

"Man, I just can't get this stupid tie." He exclaimed.

"Well maybe thou could assist?" He heard. He turned to the source and instantly froze. Luna was standing in front of him, wearing a stunning dress of dark blue and sparkled with a crescent moon on it. Her beauty left him speechless. Luna saw his face and giggled as she walked up to him.

"I see that you like my attire for the night?" He merely nodded, unable to form words. His response only made her giggle more.

"Too stunned for words?" He nodded again.

"Well, as much as I love to see you like this because of me, I hope it wears off soon. There are plenty of ponies dying to talk to us, being a couple and all." She explained as she used her magic to tie his tie. Soler snapped out of his trance.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot about all those fancy folk ready to interrogate me. Can't wait." He said coolly. Luna could feel his uncertainty, which disheartened her.

"Are you having second thoughts?" She asked a bit quietly.

"Second thoughts about what?" He asked.

"About us." She responded. He looked at her in shock.

"Babe, how could you even think that?" He said, pulling her in for a kiss. "I love you no matter what anyone else thinks. I'm just not the type of guy for fancy parties, and not used to dealing with the upper class, is all. It's got me a bit nervous." Luna smiled at his risen spirit.

"Yes, I feel the same. But you dating royalty this is just one of the, perks." She said. He sighed.

"Well I think I'd like to have this perk removed." He joked. The two walked towards the main hall and came to the doors leading to the party that had just begun. Soler exhaled, getting his nerves in check. Luna saw this and wrapped her wing around him, soothing him.

"Don't worry, I'll be here to help ease the pressure off of you." She promised. He smiled and nodded.

"Well, shouldn't keep the people waiting." Soler then opened the door for Luna and the two walked in together. When they walked in, they were met with the sound of the band playing music, waiters and waitresses walking through the room, and plenty of upper-class stallions and mares mingling. "Welp, no turning back. So where do we start?"

"Well, seeing as the festivities have already started, we should find my sister." She suggested. Soler nodded and the two set about for Luna's elder sister. As the couple walked through the room, Soler could feel the guests' gazes, judging his every move.

 _Okay, just stay calm, hedgehog. You can do this._ He thought as they walked along, finally spotting Celestia as she was talking to some of the guests. But right before the two could reach her, two couples stopped them in their tracks. _Aw dang, it._

"Princess Luna, it is a pleasure to see you this evening." Said the mare wearing a red dress.

"Yes, you and your sister do know how to put together a splendid evening." One of the stallions added.

"Why thank you, it is always nice to come together on such nights." Luna responded, smiling. While they spoke, Soler remained mute, afraid of saying anything out of turn. Though he was careful to not attract any attention, one of the stallions noticed his demeanor.

"Well you look like you'll faint at any moment, lad." He joked, causing the others to look at him. Soler was so focused on not messing up that he had spaced out, not even flinching at his words. All stared at him, including Luna, anticipating a response.

 _Why isn't he responding?_ Luna panicked internally, before nudging him out of space.

"Huh, what?" Soler asked. He looked around and realized all eyes were on him, and they didn't look impressed. He instantly started to sweat under the glares.

"Oh, um, nice evening we're having tonight, right guys?" He asked. The ponies just looked at him harshly, judging his failure to make the best impression.

"Hmm, yes. Tell me, aren't you one of those new beings that came to Equestria and stopped some blue thing? What was your name, monic or something?" The mare asked disinterestedly. Soler put on his best smile, despite her messing up his and Sonic's names.

"Heheh, uh, it's Sonic. And no, that's not me, that's my friend. My name is Soler, and yes, we stopped Neo." He responded.

"Yes, yes, that's it. That must've been a dreadful ordeal to go through." She continued.

"Yeah, it was a struggle, but we managed to beat him in the end." The hedgehog replied.

"Oh posh, I'm sure I could've handled the menace with ease." One of the stallions boasted.

"Oh shush, you couldn't even handle having to dress yourself, let alone some menace." His wife joked. The small group's laughter eased Soler a bit.

 _Maybe these guys won't be too bad._

"Well, not to damper the mood, but I heard that the fight caused a lot of collateral damage to Ponyville." A new voice said. The group looked to a white stallion walking up to the group, his blonde mane pressed down, wearing a black tux. Luna cursed under her breath while Soler gazed curiously at the new arrival.

"Oh Prince Blueblood, good to see you." One of the stallions greeted.

"Yes, it is a delight to be here, and to meet one of our new visitors." He said. Soler sensed an alternative motive from Blueblood.

"Yeah, nice to meet you. I'm Soler the Hedgehog." Blueblood slightly bowed back.

"Now Blueblood, what was it you were saying about damage?" One of the mares asked.

"Oh, well. The battle between the two forces inflicted a decent amount of damage to Ponyville."

"Really? I didn't even know."

"Really? Do you remember the sudden spike in taxes? That was so that Ponyville could rebuild faster." He responded.

"Oh, that was the reason. Well that was such a dreadful set of taxes coming out of nowhere." One of the stallions responded.

"Yes, it was such a dreadful tax. It was around the time when I was trying to get my mane done, but then I found that the prices had risen. It was horrible, I couldn't get my mane done till the next day." His wife added.

"Oh, I remember. Your mane did look a mess when we went out for tea that day." The other mare said, bringing some group laughter, excepting Soler and Luna. Only Luna noticed Soler's balled up fist.

"Well, at least that money went towards a good cause." He said, still bearing his false smile.

"Well it could've happened at a different time. I had booked that stylist week a in advance. And because of a sudden tax, poof! My appointment gone."

"Yes, you were quite upset. Didn't you say that his assistant did your mane the next day instead, since he was booked that day?"

"Oh yes. She did her best, but it couldn't compete with the real deal." She replied. Soler and Luna did not join in the laughter once more. Soler's anger rose, though he hid it well. The small group started to complain about the taxes and the hassle they were, while Soler remained quiet with steadily rising fury.

 _These insensitive pricks! They're talking about their own problems like as if they even compare to helping an entire town rebuild. It sickening!_ He mentally roared. Luna could feel him getting increasingly upset the longer they were there. She wrapped a wing around him, snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked at her.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yes, are you okay?" Blueblood asked. Soler only just realized he was sweating noticeably. All looked at the hedgehog, which didn't help.

"Uh, I… I just, uh. I just need some air, excuse me." With that, he quickly left the group, who began wondering what his issue was. Luna sighed, knowing exactly what was wrong, and glared at Blueblood. He rolled his eyes and went back to conversing with the group.

Soler had quickly made his way to an open balcony as he let the winter air cool his face as he tried to calm his nerves.

"Ugh, I hate the upper-class." He said. He looked up at the night sky, at the brightly shining moon, and the stars that twinkled all around. He sighed once more with his head hanging low.

"Well I hope you don't hate all the upper-class." A familiar voice commented. He looked up and saw Celestia walking towards him.

"Oh, it's just you, Celestia. Nah, you and Luna are great, just those other guys. They make me… Make me want to just. Argh!" He huffed in frustration. Celestia chuckled as she went and stood by him.

"Yes, they are a different challenge in their own right. I see that you're handling it well?"

"Ha, funny. I'm trying my best not to explode in there. Those guys are some of the most insensitive folk I've met in this world. I don't know how you and Luna can keep up a smile through it all." He said.

"Yes, being alive for a long time helps you better handle and get used to them, but there are even times when it is hard for me and my sister to keep cool heads." She admitted. This made him raise an eyebrow.

"Really? The great and powerful Celestia, losing her cool over simple banter? My goodness, she is just like us common folk." Soler teased. She smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but I didn't know that the savior of Equestria couldn't handle a few snobby ponies when he's beating a tyrannical robot." She fired back, prompting laughter from the both of them.

"Touche. Thanks, Celestia." He said.

"It's my pleasure, Soler. We all have moments where our anger can get the best of us, and sometimes it's better to have a friend there to help." She said as she smiled at him. He smiled back, grateful to her.

"Yes, yes, but come on Celestia, you know I see ya more as family."

"Yes, as do I. Now, shall we return to the party? Luna is doing her best to entertain while we're gone." He nodded, and the two started back in.

"Hey, Celestia. One more thing." Soler said, stopping the alicorn.

"Yes?"

"I can't help but feel that you have a bit of a wild side to ya." He said with a sly grin. His comment made her giggle.

"Well, just a tad bit." She responded, a wink. He chuckled and the two returned to the party.

Luna was talking to a group of ponies, doing her best to entertain them, while worrying about Soler. She had asked Celestia to go see how he was doing and waited. As she talked, she didn't notice that someone had come and wrapped an arm around her. She looked to a smiling Soler, with Celestia standing next to him.

"Sorry, had to clear my head." He whispered to her as he held her close. She smiled and nodded.

 _ ***Later that evening***_

"Ugh, glad to be done with that party." Soler announced as took off his suit.

"Yes, it was a long night." Luna called from her changing room.

"Yeah, those rich snobs. So glad to be done interacting with them. I don't know how you do it." He said, taking off his pants. He gave a big sigh of relief. "Man, it feels good not wearing pants." The hedgehog stretched and laid down on Luna's bed. She giggled as she walked out from her room.

"I'm guessing you don't like pants?" She noted as she lied down beside him.

"Yeah, they constrict my movement. Plus, it makes my legs feel like they're suffocating." He responded. Luna snuggled up next to him as she laid her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Well, we don't want to you feel like that, now do we?" She teased. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her as they enjoyed each other's company.

"Soler."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"Thank me for what?" He asked.

"For just being here with me, in my life. You've made my life so much brighter since coming to this world, and I wouldn't want that to change for anything." She said. Her words touched his heart deeply, with the same feelings for her.

"Wow, wheres this coming from?" He inquired. She sighed in comfort and snuggled closer.

"Well, tomorrow is Hearth's Warming. And that means the new year is coming soon. So it's a good time to reflect. On all that's happened this year. And a lot has happened." She replied. They laid in a comfortable silence, both reflecting on the past events. Soler ran his fingers through her mane as he thought. Then, a quiet yawn came from the Princess of the Night.

"Someone's getting sleepy. Let's call it a night, huh?" Luna tiredly nodded. The two got under Luna's blankets with Luna snuggled up against Soler as both laid down for the night.

* * *

Soler opened his eyes to the bright sun on a new day. He sat up and yawned loudly. He looked to see Luna still sleeping soundly, which made him smile. He then remembered what day it was.

"Oh yeah, today's Hearth's Warming. Neat." He said. Luna started to stir awake, so he watched her, smiling softly. She opened her eyes, slowly letting them adjust to the brightness of day. She looked up to see a smiling hedgehog watching her.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." He teased.

"Morning. Happy Hearth's Warming, love."

"Happy Hearth's Warming to you too, love. Now I think we gotta get up to open some gifts." He said. Luna groaned at the thought of getting up, but nodded as she sat up.

"Alright, I'm up." She mumbled as she levitated a nearby robe to wrap around herself. After she slipped on some slippers, she was ready to go. Soler put on his shoes and the two set off to Celestia's study. When they walked into the study, they were met with the warmth of a burning fireplace. Celestia was lounging in a big chair, reading some book. Upon glancing up at the two, she beamed.

"Happy Hearth's Warming, you two." She said.

"Happy Hearth's Warming, Tia."

"Yeah, Happy Hearth's Warming. Now, we gonna get down to present opening or what?" Soler asked, his enthusiasm ignited, inspiring laughter from the two princesses. The three gathered near the fireplace as they exchanged gifts with one another, enjoying their Hearth's Warming.

 _Hey guys, it's me again. I want to wish you all a Happy Holidays and Happy New Years. This one is long, but I wanted it to be longer with all the Mobians' Hearth's Warming tales included, but unfortunately, time wouldn't let that happen. So I did this much, and I hope you enjoy. I hope you all had a great holiday season, and I can't wait to keep making stories for you guys in 2018. This has been Solerwolf… Out._

 _P.s. This story is dated but I figuredI'd repost it here since I posted it a bit late last time. Happy Holidays again guys._


	8. Fate

_Time to play in this war._

 _Fate_

 _ **(P.O.V. none, Ponyville)**_

"So where to today Tails?"Soler asked putting back on the watch thingy. He's defaulted to just calling it a watch since the anagram Tails used was too complicated to remember. Tails yawned as he typed in the coordinates for the next world.

"Well I'm trying to pick worlds similar to the ones you've been to but a bit different." he responded half awake. Soler glanced at the teen and could see the bags under his eyes.

"Tails did you pull another all-nighter again?" he questioned. Tails yawned loudly which gave him his answer. Soler sighed,

"Dude you really gotta stop pulling these all-nighters like this. It's not healthy for ya minds." he said. Tails just waved him off,

"Eh, I've been awake longer. Now I got the world ready for you so hop on in and I'll get it started." he responded. Soler shook his head and walked into the teleporter gate.

"When I get back you're going to take a nap mister."

"Yeah yeah now get ready for launch." Tails responded turning on the countdown. Soler rolled his eyes but then closed them and took a deep breath. The teleporter hummed to life and within the next few moments, Soler was teleported.

 _ **(P.O.V. Soler, ?)**_

When Soler felt ground under himself again he opened his eyes in surprise to see that he was in a city. Though it was nighttime and the plaza he stood in was empty he could hear the soft sounds of cars in the distance. There didn't seem to be anything otherworldly about the city either. It more or less reminded him of Tokyo with the Asian architecture in the plaza. Soler was ready to explore but his watch went off. He answered to see a sleepy TAils,

"Hey glad to see you made it." he said

"Yep thought there doesn't seem to be anything otherworldly about this place yet. It seems kinda normal." Soler responded. He got a yawn back in response which made him shake his head,

"Sorry about that. But if this place is anything like the others then you'll most likely find some trouble to get into. I've started the scanning so go do what you do best. Out." the called ended. Soler sighed but let Tails sleep problems sink to the back of his mind as he began to walk around. Thought this was a city it was extremely quiet for one. Soler could hear the sounds of cars in the distance but if he hadn't been paying attention to them then he wouldn't of even know they were there. Also now that he was actually paying attention to his surrounding there was a kinda energy in the air that felt weirdly natural but also ancient as if it doesn't belong in this time or something.

 _Hmm, weird energy._ He looked around but saw nothing weird about the plaza he was in but he couldn't deny the energy he was feeling. Soler decided to leave the plaza and explore though it wasn't the city he was going to explore. Soler jogged away from the inner city out to one of its bridges connecting it to what he guessed was the more rural areas of the entire city. He stopped at the other end looking left and right down the long roads that were only lit by the streetlamps posted along the road. He still felt the energy which he was surprised about, but from how far he ran he guessed the entire area had this energy and not just one place.

"Hmm, strange the weird energy of this place hasn't lessened any. The whole area must have the energy or something is producing it."

"Strange I wouldn't expect a filthy mongrel like you to be a mage." a voice said. That instantly ticked Soler off as he whipped around to see no one,

"Yo who the hell called me a filthy mongrel?" he shouted. The voice laughed which Soler identified was coming from above him. He looked up at a streetlight to see a blond guy wearing a simple outfit of black pants, with black, shoes and a black jacket and white tee. Soler glared at the guy who was laughing in his face.

"So you're the one who said that? You bastard!" Soler shouted his anger fuming. The guy subsided his laughter and he looked down on Soler to show his blood red eyes,

"Do you expect me to actually answer the questions of one as low as you? You should feel honored just looking at me. Now answer me are you an unaccounted for mage?" he asked. Soler gritted his teeth and balled his fist,

"Listen here jackass! First, no one talks down to me. Second they sure as hell ain't going to act as a prideful prick like yourself and thirdly they best not expect me to answer any of their damned questions if they call me a damn mongrel you conceited prick." Soler responded. The blond lost his cocky smile as he looked at Soler,

"You'd best hold your tongue when talking to me mongrel and answer my-"

"Oh go fuck yourself." Soler said cutting him off. He could see the guy visibly tremble in rage at that,

"That was your last chance mongrel." he responded then a golden portal opened up near the guy's head. Soler didn't have time to question as something shot out of the portal quickly. It was fast but not faster than his reflexes so he merely moved his head to the side as what was shot out crashed behind him. Soler glanced a look behind to see it was a sword he looked back at the guy unamused,

"That all you got?" he questioned. The guy's rage only grew as Soler made a mockery of his skills. Another portal opened up next his head,

"Now you'll die you mongrel!" he shouted and shot another sword at Soler. Soler easily saw the sword coming and instead of dodging he quickly used the swords own momentum to flick the sword back at the guy. In slow motion a person could see that Soler grasped the hilt of the blade with one hand and with the other he placed on the blade of the sword to keep it steady, and with a spin and throw he sent the sword flying back at the guy. But in actual time the movement happened so fast that all that was seen was Soler doing a slight spin followed by the part of streetlamp the man stood on got cut off sending him to the ground with a puff of dust. Soler started at the dust cloud as he waited for it to disperse with an irritated expression on his face. Once it settled he saw the guy glaring back at him rage filled his eyes. Soler smirked and gave mocking bow,

"Glad to see you on the ground with us mortals." he mocked. That only added to the guy's rage as now a dozen of the golden portals opened up around him. Soler saw this and formed two spears ready to fight.

"I will put you in the dirt you-" he stopped mid-sentence and stood there staring at Soler. Soler didn't know if the guy lost nerve or what but he stood ready for anything. The guy then grimaced and all his golden portals vanished which confused Soler.

"You got lucky tonight peasant. But don't think you'll be as lucky next time." he said as he disappeared into one of his portals. Soler stood there for another few moments confused but let it go,

"Yeah you better run you jerk!" he shouted to no one but it did calm him some. Whoever that guy was he was going to be a tough victory but he would still beat him nevertheless. Just then Soler felt a surge of energy and it wasn't too far away. Deciding he should clear out he ran off to where he felt the energy.

* * *

Soler jogged to the energy signature and soon enough he heard the sounds of swords clashing. He came to an opening and what he saw looked like something out of an anime. He saw a massive muscular man wearing nothing but a skirt fighting a female knight. The man held a sword equal to his stature while the knight held an invisible sword or something since he couldn't see anything but could hear the sword clashes. Besides the two combatants that were flying around the field battling to the death he saw three other people to the sides. He saw two teens a boy and girl and then he saw a little girl across the ways from them. They watched the fighting as if it was normal everyday activities but at how fast and furious the two were battling he couldn't even remain that calm. Soler got a bit closer and could feel the power the two were giving off and only one thought came to mind,

"Holy shit!" he shouted aloud unaware that he said that. At his voice, the two stopped battling immediately and all eyes were on him,

"Crap." he said. The little girl looked annoyed and barked an order to which then the big guy seemed to disappear. Before he could question it he appeared behind him sword ready to strike. Soler's eyes widened in shock but then he swung down on Soler with tremendous force and power making the ground shatter and dust plume up. The two teens and knight looked on in shock at the site while the girl didn't even seem fazed,

"Well, we had to kill him. Any non-mage seeing this could leak to the world of our existence." she spoke sweetly. The guy grimaced at her words as he glared at her but before he could speak,

"Whew that was a close one!" everyone looked to see Soler standing a distance away from where the behemoth be said the least they were all shocked and surprised to him he with no damage,

 _Man if I hadn't teleported then I might've been done for._ Soler thought. He refocused his attention on the behemoth glaring at him.

"I don't know what it is with this place and guys trying to kill me but it seems I'll have to teach you some manners big guy." he declared and formed two spears. The others looked at him in surprise,

"He's a mage?" the teen girl said in awe. Soler though was mad and charged right back at the behemoth ready to attack. The man or beast in discussion roared and charged at him with equal rage. At the point of impact, the beast swung at Soler faster than he was expecting but Soler teleported above and behind the beast at the moment of the swing. Soler mid-air stabbed both of his spears into the beast back which got a roar of pain out of him. Soler on its backflipped off as it flipped around to swing at him but missed him. Soler landed with a roll and threw two spears at him which exploded on contact. Soler waited till the dust settled a bit but the beast charged right back at him again full force. Soler didn't have time to dodge this time so he created a long spear with two hands barely blocking the beasts sword swing which sent him flying through the air. Soler, taken completely off guard by the power he held, barely had time to react as the beast was suddenly above him. He moved his spear up in time to block and go crashing down to the Earth. Soler groaned in the fresh crater from the impact but he didn't have time to rest as the beast was heading right at him from above. Soler's eyes widen and he teleported away right before it hit the ground. Soler panting watched as the beast seemed virtually unfazed by his attacks and didn't seem winded from the speed the two were just going.

 _Damn, he's fast and strong. A close quarters fight isn't something I could win easily so it seems like I'll have to switch to long range for a while.  
_

"Good thing that I've been practicing this or else I might die." he said. Soler took a breath to focus,

 _Remember chaos energy is free flowing energy. Its shape is up to wielder._ With one of his free hands, he opens it and energy begins to flow into his hand as it began to take shape. They all watched his energy spark and took form but not into a spear but into a bow. Soler clasped his hand around his newly formed bow and opened his eyes and smiled to see it worked.

"Oh yeah, now things are going to get interesting." he said. Soler quickly formed a spear with his other hand and readied his bow with the spear the two energies cracking with power as Soler drew back the string and when he released the spear shot out faster than anything he could have thrown. The spear/arrow whizzed through the air at blinding speed as it hit the beast to explode on contact. Soler knew he must have done something cause the roar he heard spoke volumes.

 _Yes with the speed and force behind these I knew they should do some damage._ He thought. He was taken out of his thought at the site of the charging behemoth. He didn't panic as he got another shot ready and shot two more in rapid succession which both hits with success as his shots did damage and slowed down the beast enough for him to dodge easily by jumping high into the air. As Soler sailed through the air he shot off rapid shots each hitting with success. The behemoth glared at Soler who landed ways away from him another shot drawn and ready. Soler smirked as he saw its glare,

"Sorry big guy but this looks like checkmate to me." he said as he drew back the bow as far as it could and poured more power into his shot causing the spear to grow in size a bit. When he let the shot go a shockwave of wind blew out from it as it buzzed through the air with tremendous force and power. The shot was so fast that the beast didn't have time to dodge as when it hit it exploded with tremendous force and power. A shockwave surged from the impact blowing a powerful gust of wind making everyone steady themselves from the blowback. Soler smirked at his work while the others looked on in awe that the battle might be over. Well, all except the little girl who didn't look phased at all but more annoyed than anything,

"It's going to take a lot more than that to take down Berserker." she said. Soler looked back at her confused,

"Berserker? What kinda name is that?" he responded but in that very instance, the beast called Berserker recovered from the attack and quicker than Soler could react was right on him. All Soler had time to do was look before Berserker smacked him with the back of his blade sending Soler flying one again. This time Soler landed with a hard crash near the knight woman who looked at him with a mix of concern and bewilderment. He was too dazed to go through a detailed description of her armor but I'm sure you guys know what she looks like. She ran over to him and help him up,

"Are you alright?" she asked in an almost royal tone.

"Ugh yeah I'll be good but man that guy hits like a truck." he answered.

"Yes, Berserker is a terrifying opponent indeed. Not only is his strength tremendous but his speed is faster it should be for his size. Plus to add his durability he's quite the foe." she said.

"Quite the foe is an understatement. The guys like a freaking tank." he remarked. The two watched as Berserker landed back in front of the girl and stood ready for a command. Soler glared at him as he got out of the knights grasp to stand but wobbled a bit causing her to catch him again.

"You've fought bravely but you are very wounded. Rest and I shall take the battle back from here." she spoke examining the injured Soler. Soler got out her grasp again and this time he focused his energy to heal himself enough to keep stable.

"Nah, sorry but that's a no go. I still got more in the tank and this guy still hasn't learned some manners." he responded as he stood confidently. The knight looked at Soler and could see the determination in his eyes as his spirit was never wavering. She could admire that spirit as she's seen that type of spirit before in a time long ago.

"Alright I can see you're determined with this battle so I won't stop you." she declared. Soler was glad she wasn't going to try to stop him but even he knew he can't handle this guy on his own,

"Thanks but I was thinking that we work together to take this guy down." Soler offered. The knight looked somewhat offended at the request,

"You must jest. For a knight to interfere with another's battle is dishonorable." she responded. Soler looked at her dumbfounded,

 _There's definitely more to her than it seems._

"But I'll save that for another time. Listen whether you're serious or not we need to work together to take him down or at least stop him for while. He's way to tough for the either of us on our own to handle so we should work together." Soler responded.

"But your honor as a-"

"Honor be damned I just want to beat this guy, whether I do it alone or not." Soler retorted cutting her off. The knight held a slightly perplexed expression,

"Saber he's right." She looked back at the boy who was giving her a serious look,

"You're chances of winning this fight are better if the two of you working together. Plus we still have Archers support too. The more bodies we have against this guy the better our odds." he said. Soler watched as the knight or he guesses Saber contemplate his words. She then nodded confidently and took up arms next to Soler her invisible sword in her grips.

"Ok don't know what that was about but glad to see you changed your mind. So listen I was thinking, that we got two options here. You seem to be wielding some sort of sword so you're limited to close range while I have a mix of close and ranged attacks. So either we rush him together and try to overwhelm him with a flurry of attacks or I support you from long range while you fight him head-on. I saw earlier that you seemed to be able to hold your own against him better than I, so yeah." Saber nodded,

"Yes, you're right. I think the latter would do better. Though you seem skilled in close combat you don't seem able to handle his strength well so you're ranged support would be highly appreciated." she responded. With that settled Soler formed two spears and the two got ready to attack Berserker who was waiting patiently for their attack. Without further words, Soler and Saber charged at the man both primed to slash but he was ready as with a roar he charged at them surprising them enough to smack Soler away. Saber recovered from her shock and swung at Berserker which he swung back and the two entered another dance of swords. Soler though being sent flying away recovered mid-flight and formed his bow then fired off three quick shots. Berserker in the middle of battling Saber wasn't expecting the shots and was hit directly face as each explode on contact. He roared in rage and turned to Soler who was reading another shot but before he could move Saber came in and got a few good slashes across his chest drawing his attention back to her. Saber though instantly backed away from his wild swing just in time as another shot from Soler made contact with Berserkers face. The man in a rage charged right for Soler who was ready for it this time as he got another shot ready. He came in a swung high at Soler who rolled out of the way of the strike and fired his shot-making contact. Berserker wasn't done as he came back with another swing which Soler jump over but the man with his free hand hit Soler to the ground with a hard thud. He then swung down on the teen but Soler narrowly moved to the side of the attack with another shot ready and shot it in his face making contact once again. Before the man could rage swing on him more Soler could see the glint of metal coming their way and teleported out the way of the massive swing from Saber which made the man fallback a few yards. Soler a distance away watched as the two went back into combat Saber holding her own against Berserker who was slowly pushing her back,

 _This is no good. We need another strategy to limit his mobility._ He thought. Soler prepped another and eyed up the two fast moving opponents. Soler twisted his shot a bit on release and watched as it curved through the air and hit Berserker in the chest this time. It stalled him enough for Saber to get in another set of slashes but instead of her being able to back away from the strikes he quickly recovered and swung his blade at her which she blocked but was sent flying towards Soler. She recovered mid-air and flipped herself right and landed with a sliding stopping right by Soler. The two took a breath to rethink their plan against this beast of a man. Saber took a quick glance around and saw a church not to far away and noticed it's cemetery had plenty of trees to hinder its movements.

"The church." she said. Soler was confused until he looked and noticed the church and its cemetery. That's when it clicked to him as he nodded,

"Not a bad idea. Now we just need him to follow which shouldn't be too difficult." Soler said prepping three shots. He eyed up the waiting Berserker thinking of his shots then fired the three each at different intervals. The first shot went straight for him while the other two curved from opposite angles and were faster than the first one shot. Berserker was ready for the first two shots as he was able to block them but the last shot hit him straight in the face. Berserker's rage was reaching its peak as he roared loudly and quickly closed the gap between him and Soler. Soler taken off guard by the sudden speed got hit hard and sent flying coincidentally towards the church with Berserker hot on his tail with Saber following right after them both.

Soler landed with a hard crash into what seemed to be a cemetery.

"Damn he still hits like a fucking semi." Soler groaned he took a glance around to see he was in a cemetery and was slightly confused. But his confusion turned to fear as he saw Berserker coming right at him. He feared because he was in no position to dodge so he braced for the hit but as soon as the man was right on him all he heard was the sound of a _CLANG!_ Soler looked to see Saber had stopped the blow as she struggled against Berserkers power. Soler didn't waste this chance as he threw a set of spears at Berserker making him fall back from his attack. Soler got up and stood next to Saber catching his breath,

"Thanks for that. I would have been a goner if you hadn't caught up." he said. Saber took another glance at Solers battle damage seeing he's only getting worse,

"It's fine but you really should-"

"Nope, not backing out now. It feels like we're in the final stretch of this battle anyway. Though we got him in a more confined area it's going to be tough to get my shots in though."

"I can see that. For now, if you think you can keep up I suggest we go the close combat route. If you can get some of your shots in I think that will help us win this battle." She suggested. Soler smirked and stood up straight forming two spears.

"Oh yeah, I can roll with that plan." The two watched as Berserker regained his composure from the attack and before he could fully recover both Soler and Saber were right on him ready to attack. As the two went on the offensive the two teens had caught up to the battle and watched in nervousness and anticipation.

"I don't know who that guy is but even though he's pretty beaten up for him to be able to still keep pace with two servants is pretty impressive." The girl said. The raven-haired girl was named Rin Tosaka and she wore a long red coat over her tan school uniform vest with a long black skirt, black stockings, and brown loafers. Her blue eyes watched the battle before her with calculative eyes,

"But Rin I thought you said I was the last master to be chosen. So where did another mage come from?" the guy asked. The orange haired boy next to her was Shiro Emiya and he wore a white track jacket with blue covering the shoulders to the arms. He wore blue jeans and a set of black sneakers and watched the battle with more amazement then Rin.

"I don't know. His magecraft is different than anything I know about and his abilities almost seem to natural to be the effect of magic. Though he could be just a powerful enough mage that there's no delay in his casting." she explained,

"Either way it looks like he's on our side so maybe he's here to help?" Shiro asked. Rin shook her head,

"I highly doubt that. Though he's helping us I think it's more of a coincidence than anything. Remember Berserker attacked him first and then did he retaliate against him. If he would never have gotten attacked he probably wouldn't have joined in the fighting." she explained. Shirou nodded understanding the logic behind her reasoning,

"I get that but if he didn't show up to join the battle then why is he here?" he questioned. Rin was quiet as she watched the battle near its climax,

"That I don't know. It seems we'll just have to ask him after this fight." she answered solemnly. Soler and Saber ended another clash with Berserker as both sides backed away from each other yet again. Soler though instantly took a knee breathing hard as he looked to the ground. He saw that a mix of sweat and blood was dripping from his face as he watched it hit the ground. Saber was bleeding a bit now too but not as much as Soler was which she took notice of. His jacket was slashed in several places and blood was staining the white fabric. Though the trails of red running down his arm seemed to be the worst of his injuries. Soler could feel her stare and shakily stood back up,

"Don't...ask...I'll be fine let's just...finish this guy." he spoke and formed his chaos bow readying his shots,

"I'll make you an opening. Just...kill this bastard." Saber nodded and readied her strike as her sword glowed a golden light. Berserker saw the attack and prepped himself for it. Within a few moments, her attack was ready and she charged right at him. Berserker was ready to dodge and counter attack but was stopped by getting hit with Soler's shots causing him to look at the teen. Within that second gap Saber was on him and stabbed her sword right into his chest and with a mighty yell, she unleashed her attack pulling up on the sword and slicing through his heart and shoulder making his arm hang off his body killing the giant. With that attack, his body lost color and he stood still as a statue. Everyone untensed as the fighting was over and Soler collapsed to the ground breathing hard.

"Thank god it's over." he groaned as he watched Saber do a quick examination of the body. Satisfied that he was dead she quickly went over to Soler,

"Nice job there Saber." he breathed shallowly.

"You are extremely hurt. Come let me help you up." she said.

"Alright, then Miss. Knight." As Saber helped Soler up Shirou came running up to the two,

"Are two alright?" he questioned with worry. Before either could answer they all felt a mass amount of energy coming their way.

"I don't know what that is but-" Soler grabbed Shirou and teleported them away just before the entire vicinity around Berserker lit up in a fiery explosion. The three teleported in a ditched just outside the explosion gasping at the destruction,

"Shirou what was that?" Saber asked. What looked like the piece of a hilt landed in front of the trip then instantly vaporized,

"I think it was Archers attack." he explained. Soler though didn't hear this since he had blacked out after he teleported.

* * *

All Soler saw was darkness but he heard the whispers and voices he couldn't make out. They were talking too fast and were too quiet to understand. They were talking so fast too fast to comprehend and were now getting louder and louder until Soler opened his eyes and shot up in a sweat. He took a moment to calm himself and take a look at his surroundings. He was in a room that had a feudal Japan theme to it. He could tell by the darkness it was night time but he couldn't tell if it was the same night or not. He also looked down at himself to see he was shirtless and was wrapped in bandages.

"Man I'm feeling stiff." Soler said as he rotated his arm getting several popping sounds from his joints. His memory of the past events flashed back in his mind and he instantly looked to watch for any missed calls. But to his surprise there were none.

"Hmm, I wonder." Soler proceeded to try and call Tails but got no response. He hung up and did it again but still got no answer in response. Soler hung up and sighed,

"He must have passed out. So I guess I'll be here for awhile." just then he felt his stomach rumble and knew what his first take is now.

"Off to get some food." he declared and got out of his bed exiting the room. He entered the hallway and saw that one side was several large glass windows that overlooked a courtyard.

"Man I bet this place is pretty in the springtime." he thought aloud. His thoughts stopped at the faint sound of voices coming from down one of the ways. He followed the voices and began to see light coming from an open doorway which he guessed lead to the ling room or something. Soler walked into the room mind completely on getting food for his stomach. He knew there were three other people in the room who had stopped their conversation was staring at him as he walked around them and entered the kitchen. Soler opened the fridge and quickly scanned its contents and found a bag of apples that were calling his name. He smiled took the entire bag out,closed the fridge took one and began to chow down on some wasn't until he was halfway through his first apple that he felt the stares and looked to see the two teens from before and Saber but she wasn't wearing her armor but now more civilian clothing. The two parties started at each other in awkward silence the only sound was Soler slow chewing. Tired of the silence Soler swallowed his food and smiled slightly,

"Hey guys, the names Soler and uh thanks for patching me up and uhh the apples hehe." he said. The dark-haired girl was the first to snap out her daze and looked at him questionably,

"H-How are you up so fast? With the wounds you took you should have been out for more than just two days." she said. Soler took a second to glance at his body and felt no pain whatsoever. He shrugged taking another bite of his apple,

"I guess i just heal fast." he responded. The girl just huffed at his answer crossing her arms and looking away. The guy being the second to snap back to reality gave a different response,

"Rin aside my name is Shiro and thanks for helping Saber back their. I don't know how that battle would of went without your support." he said bowing slightly. Soler finishing his first apple threw it away and brought out the second,

"Eh don't sweat it guy, he tried to kill me so I had to retaliate. Also speaking of that thing is it finally dead?" he asked. The knight who he's more than positive is named Saber shook her head,

"No, Berserker still lives though seeing him in action we've been able to assess that he was able to heal like that because of his Noble Phantasm," she answered. Soler now looked at her confused,

"Noble Phantasm? What is that?" he asked. The group of three now looked at him confused,

"You're a mage but don't know what a Noble Phantasm is?" Rin asked. Soler shook his head,

"Sorry but I'm no mage. In fact I'm really from around here to begin with." he responded. Their confused expressions only grew. Soler sighed,

"Ok listen to make a long story short I come from a place way far away and i came just to visit. I'm no mage but I do have power which you guys have seen. By the way these are some really good apples." Soler had just finished his second and moved on his third from the bag. Shirou, Saber,and RIn just started at the teen befuddled by how blunt and straightforward he's being. Soler though proceed to take seat next to Rin placing his bag of apple next to him getting comfy.

"Look explaining myself would take a while just know that my ride home is asleep so I'm here for awhile. And since you guys helped me out I shall return the favor and help you guys out with whatever it was you all were discussing before I walked in." he explained.

"Wait you're just willingly going to help us without knowing the full story? You're worse that Eimya." Rin said. Saber nodded in agreement,

"Yes if you are set to help I am fine with that but it is only right that you know what it is that's going on." Soler swallowed the chunk of apple he had before responding,

"Well duh, I want to know whats going on around here. There's a blonde guy who can shoot out swords from portals, a monstrously huge man who can not only hit harder than a jackhammer at full blast but is also as agile as a ballerina, and that we have King Arthur here welding an invisible sword." he said. Sabers eyes widen in shock,

"How did-'

"I figure that you're the King? Well one you're armor, though I didn't get a detailed look, was way better crafted then any high ranking knight would wear hence it'd be something only royalty would wear, and two you weld an invisible sword and weald it well there's only two reasons why a knight would counsel their weapon: One they were too ashamed on their blade or two the weapon they held was so legendary and recognizable that they would have to conceal it to keep an advantage over their opponent. So if you're the King then the weapon you weld is the holy blade itself hence why it's invisible." explained Soler who was throwing away his finished apple and moving to his fourth. Saber just gawked at him hence figuring out her true identity and even her weapon with ease.

"Though my only question is though is that I thought the King was a male but you're female. How?" he questioned. Saber only blushed looking down at her hands and shaking her head,

"I-It's a long story." she said quietly. Soler shrugged taking another bite of his apple but RIn and Shirou were stunned by his deduction of Saber. Even they didn't know who her true Identity was.

"Y-You figured out Sabers true identity so fast and efficiently. Even I couldn't figure out who she really was but you did it so effortlessly. Are you sure you're not a mage or a...mage hunter here to disrupt the Holy Grail War?" Rin asked. Soler only shook his head,

"Nope. But you could explain to me more about this holy grail war. It sounds interesting." Rin and Shirou began to explain the War to him with the recovered Saber popping in every now and then to help. By the end of there explanation, Soler had stopped eating and was now mulling over the information. The three were quiet waiting for his response. Soler was quiet for another few moments as he gathered his thoughts,

"Ok, so this war is fought by seven masters and their servants. The servants are separated into separate classes and the servants are heroes or villains called from different in history. The war happened once every few years and the goal of the war is so that one of the Masters and servant kill the others and be the last one so that way they can get their wish fulfilled by the grail. I So happened to jump right in between one these fights between servants and now we're here."

"That's correct." Saber answered. Soler nodded,

"Ok and you're telling me that this Grail gives the winner whatever wish they want hence why there's a battle royal over them. Correct." he asked.

"Correct again." responded Rin.

"Ok, so I got the basics but now if you mind telling me. What is it that you each are after by doing all this?" he asked.

"I'm fighting for the Tosaka and to bring the Grail back into the right hands." Rin proclaimed.

"Ok and you king?"

"I fight so that way I may change a grave mistake a made years ago to stop Britain from falling." Saber answered.

"Alright, noble cause and finally you Shirou?"

"I don't think have a wish for the Grail so I'll just give it to Saber." he responded. Soler looked at him questionably,

"You're saying you don't truly have a wish?" Shirou nodded,

"If you don't have a wish then why fight?"

"That's the exact same question I've asked Emiya but he says he's fighting for his ideals." Rin intervened obviously annoyed by this repeated topic. Soler looked at Shirou with intrigue,

"What's this ideal you're fighting for then?" he asked. Shirou looked at him with determination Soler hadn't seen in a long while,

"I'm going to become a hero of justice and save the world." he said seriously. Soler just started at him questioning if he heard what he just heard,

"I'm sorry could you say that one more time." Shirou looked confused but repeated,

"I said I'm going to be a hero of justice." he answered. Soler nodded this time making he heard right. Soler since finishing his bag of apples stood up suddenly and stretched,

"Welp from what heard this whole Holy Grail stuff sounds pretty lame and kinda stupid if you ask me. And also Shirou I think you should change your goal their man to something more satisfying." he said.

"What do you mean it's stupid? This war is a sacred tradition of the mage society since it's been introduced. There's nothing stupid about it!" Rin fumed.

"I agree with Rin. the chance to fight for a wish that could do good. What hero wouldn't want to fight for that chance if given." Saber stated more calm and dignified than Rin.

"And what do you mean I should change my goal? What's the problem with trying to become a hero of justice?" Shirou asked. Soler calmly threw away the bag and went back to take his seat.

"Ok now hear me out here guys, I didn't mean to sound rude or offend people but you guys are in a magical battle royal to the death for a death cup. I mean yeah a wish for anything you want is great and all but do you really think that the wish you get comes for free? I don't mean the death battle here. There's obviously something more going on with war then any of us can see and me personally I'm not going to be in some death royal especially if I don't know the full details. Rin there's no problem fighting to restore your family name or bring honor to it but you seem like a smart girl so even you should be able to see something is wrong with all this. Same with you king, I'm all for trying to right wrongs and protect your kingdom but what has happened has happened and sometimes things shouldn't change. And you Shirou you should get a goal with an actual ending." explained Soler. Rin and Saber didn't respond right away thinking on his words while Shirou on the other hand,

"With an actual ending? Saving everyone isn't an ending? Becoming a hero isn't an ending?" Shirou proclaimed. Soler sighed and looked at Shirou blankly,

"Shirou nothing is wrong with trying to become a hero, heck nothing is wrong with trying to save people either. But you have to know you can't save everyone. As sad as it is that's reality, hell at this very moment there's someone dying out there in the world and there nothing we can do about it which sucks, but that's the reality we live in. and the whole hero of justice thing. That's purely asinine."

"And whys that?"

"Because becoming a hero of an ideal means that you'll never truly serve that ideal since justice is determined by the eye of the beholder. So that means you can fight for years, and years but when the time comes for you to past on you'll never be able to die in peace because you know deep down you were never able to become that hero of justice since justice is just a wisemans excuse to kill. Hence why I don't fight for justice but for the people, I want to protect." Soler answered. Shirou wanted to protest but he stopped himself since there was some truth to his words. Soler was going to continue but he felt the familiar buzzing from his watch and looked to see Tails was finally up.

"Welp guys I hate to cut things short but I think I'm going to step outside for some fresh air. Whatever it is you guys needed help with I'll be outside waiting for you guys. I have a feeling whatever it was you all were discussing was going down tonight." said Soler who stood and left the trio to their thoughts. Soler went down the wooden hallway to get his shoes on and "borrow" one of hanging jackets and stepped out into the cool night air. Checking his surroundings to see if he was clear he called Tails back who answered the watch to see a drowsy looking Tails. Soler chuckled seeing him like this,

"Hey sleeping beauty had a nice nap?" he joked. With a tired glare Tails just looked at him,

"I have no need for your sarcasm you. The scan on that world was done a few hours ago so I can bring you back when you're ready." Tails said.

"Got it. Wait you're not even going to ask me about the world?"

"No not awake enough to care yet. Just come back soon. I've set it up so can press a button on your watch to get home." Tails told him before ending the communication. Soler chuckled again at this cranky Tails.

"Aww he's kinda adorable when he's cranky." he said to himself. He stopped his chuckling as he felt another presence outside with him,

"Whoever you are you can show yourself already and stop all the skulking." he said.

"So you can even sense mana. For someone not of this world you possess incredible abilities." a deep voice spoke. Soler looked up to the roof of the house to see a man materialize out of thin air. He had ashen hair and dark skin and grey eyes. He wore black armor and pants with a red jacket that only covered his arms and an open red skirt. The man sat on the roof lazily, looking down on Soler.

"Well isn't someone just too cool for school." Soler joked though as he looked at the man he couldn't help but feel like he knows this man.

"So guy mind telling me who you are and why you feel so familiar to me?" he asked. The man only smirked,

"Well I just can't seem to remember my name now isn't that a shame. But I do know yours is Soler from how loud you guys were from inside." the man answered. Soler rolled his eyes,

"Well if someone isn't a detective. Judging by you materializing in and you're after I take it your Rin's servant right? What were you again oh yeah archer I think." Archer just gazed at Soler showing no signs of being impressed but nodded nonetheless,

"Yes I am the Archer class servant of this accursed war." he answered.

"Wow someone sounds enthusiastic." Soler mocked.

"If I remember you said it yourself. Whats the point in fighting for a cursed wish, especially if I have no wish to be granted. My purpose is to just be a tool for someone else to use to win then disappear as soon as they do win. Yes, so I'm sorry if I don't sound too enthused about being called for this." Archer replied. Soler looked at Archer curiously,

"So wait you have no wish to be granted? Like none at all?" Archer shook his head,

"None what so ever." Soler scratched his head in thought,

"Hmm, I could have sworn that servants are summoned if they failed to fulfill something in life or something. So if you have no wish then you fulfilled what you wanted in life. So then why are you here?" Soler pondered aloud.

"You guess is as good as mine their friend." Archer replied. Soler thought for another few moments trying to piece together why this guy was here and why he felt so familiar to him. He was silent for another few moments until his eyes widened as the pieces fell into place. Archer looked at him curiously,

"It seems you've come to some revelation." he joked. Soler looked at Archer with a smirked and shook his head,

"So you really did become what you set out be huh? I told you that you'd die unfulfilled." he said. Archer lost his cool demeanor and stared at Soler with the utmost seriousness. His change in demeanor gave Soler the indication he was right,

"See I told ya guy what would happen but you just didn't listen to me. Oh well, not any of my concern anyway whats done is done I guess. Either way, though I've enjoyed our conversation I need to get back home ya know. So uh tell them I had to jet will ya Emiya?" Soler asked with a broad smile. Archer didn't say anything which was as good a confirmation as any.

"Alright then man. I'll be seeing ya." Soler said with a wave before he walked away into the darkness of the city.

* * *

Soler walked out of the teleporter and gave sigh of relief,

"Man it's good to be back. Though I wished I could have run into blonde again to give him the old one-two." he said. He walked into the lab ready to shout for Tails but saw the teen passed out hunched over near his computer. Soler just smirked took his watch off and placed it next to him.

"I'll talk to ya later little buddy." he said leaving the lab and the sleeping Tails.

 _Hey everybody and a happy new year guys! We made it to 2018 guys we actually made it. Ok, so this outro is going to be long one cause I have some things to say and announce. So first I want to tell you guys I have finally gotten my Tumblr page and going! It's still Solerwolf21 and for those who come here and have questions and such but don't have a way to ask me this is for you. On the page, you guys can ask me questions and send me some story prompts for anything. And that means more than just MLP or Sonic related prompts and questions since I do enjoy a wide variety of media from Final Fantasy to Miss Kobayashi Dragon Maids. So yeah a very wide variety so you can feel free to ask me whatever you want to ask me. Ok, so the next deal with this site and the stories. So as you know I've been wanting to do this Soler in Fairy Tail story for awhile now and I've decided that I'm going to start that story soonish and three stories going at the same time. One of my goals this year is to be way more active on this site and Tumblr but really just be active in the fanbases in general ya know. I'd love to get way more involved in more collab projects and stories and maybe do some reviews or something. I don't know I just have a lot of goals I want to accomplish this year compared to last and do more with all forms of media I'm on. That also includes my youtube channel. Anywho I thank you guys for still sticking and dealing with me for so long and enjoying my stories and you'll see more of me this year I promise. So this has been Solerwolf and thanks you guys and let's have a good year together :)  
_

 _(P.S. the whole Chaos Bow thing Soler did is canon with M &E story. He learns it later in the story)_


End file.
